Yayo
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: UA : Tom Marvolo Riddle, en septième année à Hogwarts, essaie, malgré une relation amicale naissance avec Harry Potter, de passer cette dernière année, qui le mènera aux portes du Ministère, son but. TMR/HP, Slash, Fluff, mélange des époques.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling et sa maison d'édition.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

**Note** : Cette fanfiction se passe dans un **univers alternatif** (mélange des époques), contenant du **slash** (léger), risque de gros _**fluff**_, soyez prévenus.

Chapitre 1

« Tom ! » Appela Millicent Bullstrod, à l'encontre du magnifique Préfet-en-chef. « Tu vas avec quelqu'un au Bal d'Halloween ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Empêchant une moue dégoutée de s'installer sur son visage, Marvolo soupira intérieurement. Il _détestait_ son prénom. Un prénom si commun… Si muggle ! Le même que son père. Avant même d'entrer à Hogwarts, il avait décidé que Tom ne saurait plus son prénom, ce serait Marvolo, son second, à la base parce que c'était un nom qui inspirait la force et le respect, puis après parce que c'était un prénom sorcier d'une lignée au sang pur. Toutes les personnes les plus proches de lui, ses suiveurs, l'appelaient Marvolo.

Ses pensées revenant sur la jeune fille, il roula des yeux et grogna légèrement. Il ne pensait pas qu'on lui demanderait déjà d'y aller. L'évènement n'était que dans un mois. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à ce satané bal, mais c'était la dernière année où il pourrait créer de nouvelles relations. Après, ce serait bien plus difficile, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Le Bal d'Halloween rassemblait non seulement tous les élèves, mais aussi des hommes politiques, le Ministre de la Magie et sa cour, et de nombreux hauts fonctionnaires.

« Je pense y aller seul. » Répondit il avec un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

La jeune fille eut une moue déçue, qu'elle s'obligea à camoufler, réflexe de sang-pur, évidemment. Marvolo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait eu la décence de lui demander. Juste parce qu'ils avaient couché une fois ensemble, et l'an passé en plus ! S'il devait sortir avec toutes les personnes qui étaient passées par son lit… Quand comprendraient-elles qu'elles n'étaient rien ? Juste un amusement, et encore ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies du plaisir avec un autre homme, les femmes lui passaient bien par la tête. À l'une des fêtes rassemblant les étudiants de toutes les maisons, il s'était laissé entraîné par un Gryffindor âgé d'un an de plus que lui… Cormac McLaggen… Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas, et bref, ils avaient passé un bon moment. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas eu moyen qu'il se retrouve dominé par un de ces stupides griffons ! Une fois qu'il avait compris comment ça fonctionnait, il avait foncé, et depuis, il prenait quasi-essentiellement des partenaires masculins. Il ne couchait qu'avec certaines filles, juste pour avoir des contacts plus tard avec leur famille. Bref, McLaggen avait élargi ses horizons ! Dire que beaucoup disaient qu'il n'était pas un véritable Gryffindor ! Ce garçon était _tellement_ stupide ! Il n'y avait qu'un Gryffindor pour être aussi bourrin et vantard.

« Je t'accorderai une danse, si tu veux. » Se força-t-il à ajouter, sachant qu'il allait le regretter.

« Vraiment ?! » La voix de la Slytherin partit désagréablement dans les aiguës, mais heureusement, elle se reprit. « Ce sera avec plaisir. » Fit elle d'une voix plus posée, avant de prendre congé.

Marvolo s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant partir. Par Morgane, il aimait cette école, elle était sa maison, mais qu'il avait hâte d'être débarrassé de cette bande d'idiots inutiles qui lui léchaient le… Hm. Il voulait être dans un monde adulte, plus mâture, plus dur. Il avait besoin de challenge ! Et rien à Hogwarts ne lui posait de difficulté.

« Déjà marre qu'on te cire les pompes, Riddle ? »

Enfin, à part _lui_.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à part traîner dans les couloirs, Potter ? » Siffla-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

« Rien de plus que toi, apparemment. » Répondit l'autre adolescent sur ce ton si léger qui le caractérisait.

Harry Potter, le poison de son existence.

Le garçon n'était pas vraiment impressionnant, Marvolo le dépassait sans peine d'une bonne demi-tête. Il était aussi fin, si bien qu'il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour mener son équipe de Quidditch à la victoire à chaque match. Il portait d'horribles culs-de-bouteilles, et ses cheveux partaient invariablement dans tous les sens, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver, lui qui était si perfectionniste qu'il n'y avait pas un seul pli dans ses vêtements, alors que ceux de Potter étaient froissés et mal arrangés.

« Pauvre fille, elle doit penser que tu l'apprécies, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. » Sourit Potter, une main se perdant dans sa folle chevelure.

Mais malheureusement, Harry Potter était un garçon futé qui, à l'instar de la plupart des élèves et professeurs de cette école, voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il devait reconnaître que c'était un bon élève, pas excellent, mais qui avait l'esprit pratique, une bonne logique, et qui était puissant. Dans plusieurs matières, il était son principal concurrent, du moins pour la pratique. Personne ne pouvait le battre, en dehors de ça, et surtout pas cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger, cette énervante sang-de-bourbe.

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, sois gentil. »

Ca n'aurait pas été un problème qu'il se rende compte de sa véritable personnalité, en fait, même ce benêt de Ron Weasley ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et le trouvait 'cool', il l'avait entendu lui-même. Non, ça n'aurait pas été un soucis, si Potter n'avait pas été l'élève le plus populaire de l'école. Le garçon inspirait apparemment à énormément de personne de l'empathie et du respect. Il avait beaucoup d'ami, de toutes les maisons, et ce malgré son apparence négligé. Même avec certains Slytherins, il s'entendait bien. Harry Potter était sûr de lui, et il exultait toujours cette aura d'assurance tranquille, ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on recherche sa présence pour ce calme qu'il arborait en toute situation, comme si les problèmes glissaient sur lui.

Il l'exaspérait au possible.

« On se voit au Bal d'Halloween alors ? » Fit Potter avec un nouveau sourire, pas effrayé pour un sous par son regard noir, qui aurait normalement fait fuir n'importe qui.

« Va au diable, Potter. » Gronda-t-il avant de se retourner dans un enchevêtrement théâtral de robe noire, et de partir.

OoO

À la mi-octobre, une effervescence nouvelle se fit sentir dans la Grande Salle de Hogwarts. Marvolo, arrivé en retard ce jour là, c'était à dire à une heure normale pour un élève de Hogwarts -il s'était couché très tard, pris un par un traité de magie noire trouvé dans la chambre des secrets-, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se pencha vers Draco Malfoy, un garçon de son année qu'il n'aimait que modérément, mais qu'il avait attaché à lui pour son nom, et lui demanda.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a beaucoup de bruit ce matin. »

« Oh. C'est Harry. » Bien sur, il avait oublié que Draco faisait parti de ces Slytherin qui s'entendaient bien avec Potter. C'était léger, une sorte d'amour vache, ils passaient leur temps à s'insulter, puis se retrouvait parfois le soir pour parler, pour ce qu'il en savait. Si Draco n'avait pas déjà été engagé avec Pansy, il l'aurait cru gay. « Son parrain va être libéré de prison. »

« Oh. » C'était juste ça qui faisait tant de bruit ? Il savait le garçon populaire, mais lui personnellement, s'en fichait bien ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été emprisonné. « Et pourquoi est-ce que ça fait tant de bruit ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » Devant son air curieux, Draco répondit rapidement. « Sirius Black a été accusé de l'assassinat de ses parents, et il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, mais Potter a demandé à ce que le procès soit révisé, et le Winzemagot l'a mis sous Veritaserum, et il a avoué que c'était Peter Pettigrew, apparemment mort, et un ami de la famille Potter, qui les avait fait assassiné dans leur sommeil, et qu'il n'avait rien a faire avec. Enfin, pour faire court, il a été libéré, et il va reprendre la garde de Harry. »

Orphelin ? Il n'avait jamais su que Potter était orphelin. Il était… Comme lui alors ? C'était surprenant. Comment pouvait il avoir autant de joie de vivre après tous ces évènements ? C'était étrange, un nouveau mystère, supposa-t-il, sans pourtant s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

Cependant, ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Toute la journée, il entendit parler de Potter. Potter par ci, Potter par là. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si intéressant, ce Potter ? Tss ! Il l'énervait ! Le fait qu'il soit orphelin avait beau être une nouveauté pour lui, il n'en était pas pour autant passionné par lui. Toute l'école n'avait que lui à la bouche ! C'était insupportable.

« Tom ! Dis, tu vas avec qui au Bal d'Halloween ? » Megan Jones, une sorcière aux joues roses et aux longs cheveux noirs, venaient de l'aborder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avaient ces femelles à venir vers lui comme ça ? Pourquoi n'allaient elles pas vers Potter, puisqu'il était si intéressant ?

« Désolé, Megan, mais j'y vais seul, on m'a beaucoup demandé, ainsi je pourrai accorder plus de danse. » Répondit il avec un sourire charmeur, qui rendit les joues déjà roses de la jeune fille, encore plus rouges.

« D-D'accord, Tom ! »

Elle s'enfuit presque, et Marvolo eut une impression de déjà vu. Il aurait presque pu croire que Potter allait arriver par derrière pour lui décocher une de ses phrases pleine d'ironie…

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. »

Bingo.

« Bonsoir Potter. J'étais entrain de me dire la même chose. »

Marvolo se retourna pour voir le brun à lunette rire de bon coeur. Le garçon avait les yeux aussi pétillant que d'habitude, mais il semblait exténué.

« Tu sembles bien fatigué. Tu devrais pourtant être entrain de fêter la libération de ton parrain, non ? » Se moqua-t-il. Le garçon sembla gêné, à se gratter la tête inconfortablement.

« Hm. Tu as entendu parlé de ça ? »

« Impossible d'y échapper, _malheureusement_. » Potter sourit à la remarque. « Tout le monde ne parlait que ça ! » Il marqua une pause. Tous les deux ne bougèrent pas, puis lorsque le brun à lunette s'appuya contre le mur, il continua. « J'ai aussi appris que tu es orphelin. Je ne savais pas. »

Potter eut un petit sourire gêné, triste en même temps, et Marvolo se surprit à détester cette expression sur le visage de son rival.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'aime ébruité. Comme ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je déteste quand les gens ont pitié de moi et aujourd'hui… Ils avaient clairement pitié de moi. Heureusement, toi tu as un coeur de glace, tu ne connais pas la pitié ! »

« D'où le fait que tu restes ici en ma compagnie. »

Décidément, il n'y avait que Potter pour l'amuser autant, bien qu'il l'exaspérât tout autant. L'adolescent avait une répartie toute Slytherin, malgré son courage de Gryffindor, et lui non plus, n'était d'aucune pitié dans ses paroles. Il aimait ça, dû-t-il se reconnaître.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire gêné, et en même temps soulagé, probablement qu'il ne le rejette pas d'office.

« Où est-ce que tu vis, alors, puisque tu es orphelin ? »

« Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Demanda le Gryffindor, incrédule de voir son ennemi de toujours se renseigner sur sa vie d'un seul coup.

« Je suis moi même orphelin, cela aurait été ironique que nous tombions dans le même orphelinat. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire se fit ironique et triste.

« Je vis chez ma tante et son mari, des muggles. Je n'ai jamais connu l'orphelinat. »

« Chanceux. »

« Je ne sais pas quel est le pire, sincèrement. »

Les deux étudiants se dévisagèrent un instant, et ils comprirent au même moment qu'ils avaient vécu une enfance similaire. Pas besoin de longue parole pour reconnaître sur le visage de chacun une expression qu'ils avaient déjà vu sur le leur.

OoO

Le lendemain, tout revint à la normale. Harry passait son temps avec son groupe, et Marvolo avec le sien. Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté, juste lancé quelques phrases en l'air sans importance, avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté.

« Tom ! Tu nous écoutes ? » Il jeta un regard ennuyé vers une fille de sixième année, puis la fusilla du regard.

« Non, je ne vous écoute pas, vos petits bavardages sont sans intérêts, et vous faites du bruit pour rien. » Gronda-t-il, avant de se lever de son siège à la bibliothèque, et de sortir de celle-ci avec ses affaires.

Qu'est-ce que ces idiots pouvaient l'exaspérer des fois ! Les filles surtout ! Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à coucher avec ces gourdes.

« Hey ! Riddle ! Je t'ai entendu te plaindre de tes petits camarades. »

Harry apparut presque à ses côtés, son sourire imperturbable aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a parlé hier que nous devons devenir ami. »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas d'ami, je ne pense pas réussir un exploit ! »

Marvolo sourit sadiquement, et il tourna les yeux vers lui. La présence du garçon n'était pas si désagréable, s'il était honnête envers lui même. Potter était parfois désarmant.

« Effectivement, et je n'ai pas d'ami pour une raison. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda curieusement Harry, remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes tombantes sur son nez.

« C'est plus facile de trahir des personnes auxquels tu n'es pas attaché. »

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, et il regarda le brun partir, un air désarçonné sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas croire en ce que Riddle venait de dire. Comment pouvait il parler ainsi ? Il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Il se moqua intérieurement. Le préfet-en-chef avait pris la grosse tête apparemment, mais heureusement, il était là pour le faire dégonfler.

Le soir même, Harry rejoignit Riddle durant sa ronde, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il voulait l'embêter, juste le bousculer un petit peu, tout au plus, lui envoyer un sortilège de jambe en coton. Il arriva par derrière, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, quand tout d'un coup, il marcha sur le bout de sa cape, s'emmêlant les pieds dedans, et tomba dans un grand bruit.

« Aiie… » Se plaint il.

Un instant après, sa cape fut soulevé, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Tom Riddle amusé.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu me donnais la chasse, Potter ? » Demanda le préfet de Slytherin, un grand sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Noon ! » Répondit-il en se frottant les genoux. « Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à me relever, ou tu vas rester planter là ? »

Marvolo s'éloigna d'un pas et le regarda, toujours aussi amusé.

« Je vais rester 'planter là', comme tu dis si élégamment. » Rétorqua Marvolo.

Tandis que Harry se relevait, il observa la cape de plus prêt, et fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était de bonne qualité. Potter avança vers lui, se frottant cette fois-ci l'arrière train.

« Tu me la rends ? » Le Gryffindor tendit la main vers le jeune homme.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? » Demanda-t-il, très curieux de la provenance de cette cape si parfaite.

« Elle est transmise de père en fils dans ma famille. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a remise, lors de mon premier Noël à Hogwarts. »

Un trésors de famille ? Ce n'était pas étonnant en fait, une telle rareté ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une grande lignée. Marvolo lui rendit sa cape, et se remit à marcher, Potter sur ses talons. À croire que ça l'amusait de le suivre ainsi, est-ce qu'il allait faire ça tous les soirs ? Il avait l'impression de se faire accompagner d'un petit chien. Ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, un petit chat.

« Tu comptes me tenir compagnie tous les soirs, Potter ? »

« Hm ? Je sais pas, peut être ? Tu m'amuses. »

Marvolo s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Gryffindor, et le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard méprisant.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé la soirée d'hier à parler qu'on est 'copain', Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je ne fais pas ami-ami avec les personnes aussi peu présentables que toi. »

« Tu es si superficiel ! Et je sais que tu ne fais pas 'ami-ami', Riddle, je te l'ai déjà dis, je sais que tu n'as pas d'ami, et j'apprécie ton coeur de pierre. »

« Je n'avais pas un coeur de glace, hier ? »

« La glace fond, pas la pierre. » Répondit Potter sans pitié à son encontre.

Des fois, Marvolo se disait que Potter aurait eu parfaitement sa place à Slytherin. Il était loyal envers ses amis, courageux et tout ce baratin, mais il était sans merci pour ses ennemis et rivales. Il aimait vraiment ça, en vrai.

« Tu sais que ce que tu dis ne m'atteint pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le sais, mais c'est amusant de le dire. Peut être que à force j'arriverai à te faire réagir ? »

« J'en doute. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry s'arrêta, et regarda le Slytherin partir, recommençant sa ronde, puis se mit à sourire, en pensant que finalement, il appréciait Tom Riddle, et qu'il était probablement l'une des seuls personnes de cette école avec qui il ne s'embarrassait pas de masques.

Il rejoignit sa salle commune en silence, sa cape à nouveau sur lui, invisible à tout regard.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit à leur salle de classe. Défense contre les forces du mal, sa matière préférée, avec la métamorphose. On lui disait souvent que juste pour ça, il avait hérité de son père, qui avait été très bon dans les deux matières. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, son meilleur ami. Pour une fois, ils étaient en avance, un événement rare ! Ils en entendraient forcément parler par Hermione, qui se plaignait sans cesse du poil qu'ils avaient dans la main.

« Hey mec ! Ca va ? Je t'ai pas vu au petit déjeuner. »

« Salut Ron. Je me suis pas réveillé, c'est rien. Je suis passé aux cuisine, les elfes m'ont préparé quelque chose, t'inquiète pas. »

« Et moi qui croyait qu'une fille t'avait retenu pour te proposer d'aller au bal ! » Se moqua le roux.

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer lourdement au sous entendu plus qu'évident de son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas de succès, ou quoi, c'est juste que lui et les relations… Bon d'accord, il était gay, mais même avec les garçons en général, il n'était pas à l'aise.

« Désolé de te décevoir. » Fit il simplement en regardant devant lui, bien décidé à éviter cette discussion.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Ron qu'il était gay, parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami était homophobe. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un couple de garçon ou de fille dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer, même s'il ne disait rien. Il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait le jour où il devrait lui avouer ce lourd secret. Oh, pour le monde sorcier, ce n'était rien, c'était même plutôt bien accepté, après tous les grossesses masculines, même si peu fréquentes, n'étaient pas un évènement rare; c'était juste Ron qui avait un problème avec ça. Il savait pourquoi il avait ce soucis avec les homosexuels; c'était à cause de ses deux frères, Fred et George, qui avaient apparemment une relation plus que fraternelle… Très fusionnelle. À partir de là, le Gryffindor avait commencé à assimiler cette relation qu'il considérait comme malsaine avec l'homosexualité en général.

C'était donc compliqué.

« C'est pas grave ! » Dit Ron en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. « Si tu y vas seul, tu pourras danser avec plein de monde ! Moi je dois me cantonner à une seule personne. Aie ! Hermione ! »

« Je t'ai entendu, idiot. » Bouda la brune, qui sortait avec Ron depuis un an maintenant.

Harry les regarda se disputer avec tendresse. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à se mettre ensemble. Il avait fallu que Ron est un accident avec une potion pour qu'ils se mettent enfin en couple. Pour Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient une évidence, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, et c'était comme ça depuis leur première année.

« S'il vous plaît, faites le calme. » Fit leur professeur, un vieil homme bossu, Albert Proulx. Les élèves retournèrent à leur place, et la leçon commença enfin. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ensemble le charme du Patronus. »

Un murmure d'excitation envahit la salle de classe. C'était un sortilège particulièrement dur ! Et pourtant, énormément d'étudiants voulaient le faire. Harry sourit, déjà sûr que ce cours serait une réussite.

« Qui peut m'en parler ? »

Immédiatement, Tom Riddle et Hermione levèrent la main, tout en s'envoyant des regards noirs. Les deux étaient des rivaux, et leurs connaissances se valaient. Tom était simplement toujours plus doué qu'elle dans la pratique.

« M. Riddle ?

« Il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie blanche permettant de repousser les Dementors. La formule est 'Expecto Patronum', et il faut penser à un évènement joyeux pour l'invoquer. Il existe deux formes, sous forme de nuage et sous forme dite corporelle, généralement un animal qui nous caractérise. » Expliqua rapidement le Slytherin, sur un ton presque professionnel.

« Très bien, 10 points pour Slytherin. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner à le faire, et pour la semaine prochaine, vous devrez me faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur son utilisation au cours des derniers siècles. Lisez attentivement le chapitre 16 de votre manuel, vous avez vingt minutes, après nous passerons à la pratique. »

Hermione eut l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, et se plongea dans son livre, comme Ron, tandis que Harry l'ouvrit lentement. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, au moins pour la pratique. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de savoir toute cette théorie ? La magie était une affaire de ressentie, de sensation, pas de lignes à lire et à écrire ! Il ne voyait pas comment une dissertation pourrait l'aider plus tard à gagner un salaire ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire, de toute façon !

« M. Potter ? Vous ne lisez pas ? » Demanda le professeur Proulx, se mettant devant lui.

« Je connais le sortilège. » Répondit il immédiatement d'une voix calme et assurée.

« Bien sur, c'est cela. » Se moqua Proulx. « Je vous en pris, levez vous, et faites une démonstration. »

Harry ne le laissa pas le demander une seconde fois, et se leva sous le regard admiratif de Ron, et celui coléreux de Hermione. Il leva sa baguette et se concentra, repensant au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois, quelques jours auparavant. La joie envahit alors son coeur.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Prononça-t-il distinctement.

Une lueur argenté apparut au bout de sa baguette, et bientôt, un immense chien noir s'en échappa. Harry sourit en reconnaissant la forme animagus de son parrain. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été un lion, probablement en l'honneur de sa maison, mais il avait changé, et ce changement était agréable. Il fit bouger l'animal magique à travers la salle, le faisant bondir sur les tables, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant les mines déconfites ou impressionnées de certains de ses camarades.

Le professeur regarda le sourire presque suffisant sur le visage de son élève et grogna. Il était trop vieux pour s'occuper de ce genre de gamin, pensa-t-il en grognant intérieurement.

« Cela ne vous dispense sûrement pas de lire ce qui vous aidera à faire votre devoir ! Allez vous asseoir ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, bien qu'intérieurement mécontent de n'avoir aucun point pour sa démonstration, et retourna à sa table, où Ron l'accueillit avec un coup de coude admiratif, auquel il répondit avec un petit sourire.

Après le cour, Harry partit directement de la salle, pour échapper à d'hypothétique remontrance de leur professeur, et à celle, déjà plus certaines, de Hermione. La préfète-en-chef était plutôt stricte sur les comportements en cours. Déjà qu'elle désapprouvait celui qu'il avait, avec Ron, en dehors…

Il se cacha de sa meilleure amie une partie de la journée, jouant principalement à cache-cache entre les inter-cours, mais arrivé au dîner, auquel il se présenta pour prendre de la nourriture puis retourner se cacher, il ne put échapper aux remontrances de la jeune fille qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies agi aussi stupidement, Harry ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffindor ! »

« Hermiooone ! » Geint il en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Ouai, Mione, laisse le tranquille, ce sale type ne lui a même pas donné de point, alors que son patronus était parfait ! Il a juste été déçu de pas pouvoir le rabaisser plus que ça ! » Le défendit Ron. « Il n'allait pas lire quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi toi tu t'entêtes à lire ces bouquins en classe, tu les connais déjà par coeur. »

Hermione reporta sa fureur sur son petit ami, et Harry en profita pour filer, envoyant un regard d'excuse à son meilleur ami, fuyant avec un sac rempli de nourriture.

Il alla se cacher dans un des couloirs du second étage, dévorant son butin dans une salle de classe vide. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir être tranquille pour une fois, dans le calme. Il était toujours entouré, et même s'il appréciait sa popularité, parfois, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : être seul. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus pour ce soir, pensa-t-il en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda d'un ton irrité Riddle.

« J'me cach', ça s'voit pas ? » Répondit il, la bouche pleine d'un délicieux sandwich au poulet. Il avala ce qu'il mâchait à l'instant, et reprit plus distinctement. « Hermione va me tomber dessus si elle me trouve. Ron ne fera pas diversion longtemps, alors je prends des forces. » Il reprit une bouchée de son délicieux sandwich.

Le préfet-en-chef leva un sourcil à l'image que donnait Harry Potter, assit en tailleurs sur une table, un sac rempli de nourriture à côté de lui.

« Où as tu appris à invoquer un patronus ? » Demanda Marvolo, sans détour, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à cheval dessus, le regardant fixement.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda en réponse le jeune homme, délaissant son sandwich.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à invoquer ce sortilège, c'est une première pour moi, alors je veux comprendre, et malheureusement pour moi, tu es apparemment le seul qui ait réussi à performer ce sortilège. »

Harry soupira doucement et acquiesça, descendant de sa table pour lui aussi s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« En troisième année, tu te souviens que le Ministère avait placé tout autour de l'école des Dementors, à cause des trois Lestrange, qui s'étaient enfui d'Azkaban, et qu'on soupçonnait de vouloir s'en prendre à Neville Longbottom ? Ils ont un effet terrible sur moi… Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, mes parents ne dormaient pas quand on les a tué. Ma mère m'a caché sous leur lit, et m'a lancé un sort pour qu'on n'entende pas le bruit que je pouvais faire, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit en tout cas. Pour les Dementors… À cause d'eux, je l'entendais hurler, avant que l'assassin ne la tue. » Expliqua-t-il tristement. « Notre professeur de l'époque, Rémus Lupin, était un bon ami de mes parents, avant leur mort, alors il m'a appris comment faire. J'ai mis du temps à le réussir, ça a été dur mais… »

« Mais » Coupa Riddle. « Tu as réussi à le faire au cours de notre troisième année. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Comment, explique moi comment tu t'y es pris. »

« Tu l'as dit toi même en cours ce matin, il faut penser à des évènements joyeux. Quelque chose qui nous rend vraiment heureux. »

« À quoi as tu pensé, tout à l'heure ? À ta famille ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« … Non. Ma famille déteste la magie.» Avoua-t-il après un instant, sans aviser le regard surpris de l'autre étudiant à sa révélation. « Alors j'ai pensé à ma rencontre avec Sirius. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire heureux. « J'ai pensé à lui. Expecto Patronus. » Souffla-t-il, faisant apparaître l'énorme chien qui se plaça à ses côtés. « Les patronus sont l'expression de nos sentiments heureux. Il n'y a pas de place à la haine ou aux masques avec eux, ils nous percent. »

Marvolo sut pourquoi il n'arrivait à faire fonctionner le sortilège. Harry dut le lire aussi sur son visage, parce qu'il se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui prit la main et la réchauffa dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Tom. »

« Pourquoi ça ? As tu pitié de moi ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton froid, pour se donner constance, trop surpris par la réaction du jeune homme à ses pieds pour penser à le repousser.

« Non, je suis désolé que tu ne tiennes à personne… Ce sont les autres qui nous rendent heureux. Un Homme seul est un Homme qui ne sera jamais heureux. » Souffla-t-il, avant de se relever. « Bonsoir Tom. »

Il laissa son sandwich entre les mains du jeune homme, et repartit sans un bruit.

OoO

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Marvolo et Harry ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, et ne se virent pas le soir non plus; chacun restait dans son coin, sans se regarder.

Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer la troisième soirée dehors, à errer dans les couloirs, incapable de rester dans son lit, à dormir, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Potter ! » L'appela une voix qu'il commençait à connaître. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans les couloirs ? »

Harry se retourna et regarda Tom Riddle. Comment est-ce qu'il l'avait…? Il retira sa cape et le regarda, éberlué. À son air, le préfet le regarda de la tête aux pieds, et fit sur un ton détaché.

« Tu fais un boucan d'enfer. Et les tableaux m'ont prévenu. » Harry s'insurgea et se mit à insulter les tableaux qui se mirent à leur tour à se plaindre des gamins insolents. Marvolo leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour le traîner plus loin, à l'abris des regards. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? »

« …J'arrivais pas à dormir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi même. »

Tom savait qu'il devait lui retirer des points, et l'amener à Flinch pour qu'il lui donne une détention, mais ce soir, il était de bonne humeur, et il avait envie de parler.

« Marche avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

« … Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry sans bouger, un sourcil levé.

« Parce que sinon je te retire cinquante points, et tu sais que ce sera justifié. »

Après un instant à réfléchir où étaient ses intérêts, il décida de suivre le préfet. Au moins, il éviterait de se faire à nouveau disputé par Hermione.

« Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? »

« Ce n'est pas soudain, Potter, cela fait plusieurs soirs que nous nous croisons, si je puis dire. » Le Slytherin s'arrêta de parler un instant, avant de reprendre soudainement. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des muggles ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et eut un petit sourire en comprenant que Riddle tentait d'établir un véritable contact avec lui, en tentant de découvrir s'ils avaient en commun plus qu'une enfance désastreuse.

« Toi d'abord. »

« Je pense qu'ils sont dégoûtants, pathétiques, et que nous devrions les contrôler. » Répondit Marvolo sans détour. « Ils sont dangereux et jaloux. Nous ne devrions pas nous cacher d'eux, ils devraient nous vénérer et se sentir honoré de respirer le même air que le nôtre. À toi maintenant. »

« …Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion. Il y en a des biens, il y en a des mauvais. On a pas eu de chance. Les orphelinats sont horribles, pour les muggles comme pour les sorciers et pour ma famille… Ma tante était jalouse de ma mère, c'est vrai, et elle me haït pour avoir ce don qu'elle n'a pas eu, mais on ne peut pas les mettre dans le même panier. Les parents de Hermione sont adorables, et ils sont très fiers de leur fille. »

Marvolo le regarda un instant et sourit. Personne ne lui tenait tête, et surtout pas sur les muggles. Il aimait ça. Harry Potter était vraiment un Gryffindor, franc et courageux.

« Va te coucher, Potter. »

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

« À demain Tom. »

« Potter ? » L'interpella-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Le garçon se retourna avec un regard interrogateur. « Ne m'appelle pas Tom. Appelle moi Marvolo. »

À suivre

Hello~

Eh ouai, une nouvelle histoire x) Je l'ai terminée, mais j'hésite à faire une séquelle, ou à continuer plus tard, la fin me semble incomplète (tellement de possibilité !).

Pour ceux qui se demandent, le titre « Yayo » est tiré de la chanson du même nom de Lana Del Rey, que j'adore, et qui m'a inspiré (d'où le titre).

À la base ça devait être un simple one-shot, song-fic, puis quand je suis arrivé à 20 pages pour juste la moitié de ce que je voulais faire, je me suis dite que j'allais faire des chapitres finalement x) En fait, c'était soit un bad end à 20 pages, soit un happy à 40, j'ai choisis le happy end 8D Donc normalement, 4 chapitres, je sais pas comment je vais découper (ce premier chapitre fait 10 pages, un peu plus de 5000 mots, ça devrait donc être pareil pour les autres en principe). Vous vous rendez compte ? J'arrive même plus à écrire de one-shot ! C'est terrible -_-.

Enfin, je vous le dit tout de suite, ça fluff à mort, so, don't like don't read, comme on dit chez nos amis d'outre manche.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre *s'incline* J'attends vos commentaires, avis, critiques, avec impatience, la suite bientôt :D

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling et sa maison d'édition.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

**Note** : Cette fanfiction se passe dans un **univers alternatif** (mélange des époques), contenant du **slash** (léger), risque de gros _**fluff**_, soyez prévenus.

Chapitre 2

« Hermione ? Tu penses pas que c'est un peu… Comment dire ? Serré ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Pas vrai Ginny ? »

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air complice et hochèrent souverainement la tête. Harry leur avait promis, à la suite d'un pari qu'il avait perdu, de les laisser s'occuper de lui pour le Bal de Halloween. Elles lui avaient fait promettre sur sa _magie_ ! Il avait bien été obligé ! Mais maintenant… Il ne savait pas quoi pensé.

Il se tourna encore et encore devant le miroir du dortoir des filles de septième année, observant sa tenue de soirée. C'était censé être une soirée déguisée, mais franchement, il ne voyait pas exactement _en quoi_ il était déguisé. Un vampire peut être ?

« Tu es parfait ainsi Harry ! Arrête de te plaindre maintenant ! Viens là, je vais te mettre du maquillage… »

Harry haleta, paniqué, mais avant de pouvoir s'enfuir, Hermione le ligota d'un '_Incarcerem_', et Ginny l'approcha, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Il faut nous comprendre ! » Lança Hermione tendit qu'elle se lissait les cheveux à coup de sortilège, comme elle avait fait pour lui une dizaine de minute auparavant. « Tu es toujours célibataire, nous devons te trouver un beau mâle qui voudra bien de toi ! »

Maudit soit il. Il n'aurait jamais dû révéler à ses deux meilleures amies qu'il était gay.

Lorsque Ginny lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, une année auparavant, il lui avait brisé le coeur quand il avait refusé. La rousse n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, et il lui avait alors expliqué que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. C'était lui le problème. Ginny était une fille géniale ! Elle était amusante, intelligente et belle, et pour ne rien gâcher, elle jouait vraiment très bien au Quidditch. Le seul soucis c'est qu'elle était une fille.

Depuis, Ginny lui cherchait l'homme idéal. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors aucune femme ne l'aurait ! Elle préférait encore le laisser à un homme, et si possible, un qu'elle aurait choisi pour lui. Elle avait depuis entraîné Hermione dans ses délires, à son plus grand déplaisir. La préfète-en-chef en profitait pour se venger pour le nombre de fois où il perdait les points de Gryffindor.

Harry se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, tournant simplement la tête tandis qu'il se laissait pomponné comme un bébé. Il ne portait pas de lunettes. En fait, il n'en avait plus besoin. Les filles l'avaient traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elles avaient supplié Madame Pomfresh de lui rectifier la vue, ce qu'elle avait fait avec grand plaisir, apparemment excédé de le voir avec ses horribles lunettes rafistolées.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné de voir le propre éclat trop vert de son regard, et contempla sa tenue. Une robe aussi verte que ses prunelles, ouverte sur le devant, laissant voir un pantalon de cuir noir, extrêmement serré, qui donnait l'impression d'être un maudit cure-dent. Il était _maigre_ ! Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à prendre du poids, probablement que son métabolisme avait été trop habitué aux traitements des Dursley. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'entêtait à porter des vêtements larges, alors qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent pour en acheter à sa taille.

Harry ne supportait pas son apparence, et il ne comprenait pas que Ginny et Hermione puissent le regarder ainsi.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un nouveau regard, cette fois-ci, désespéré. Harry ne se rendait même pas à quel point il était séduisant. La septième année passa derrière son meilleur ami et attacha ses cheveux nouvellement longs en hauteur, et le détacha finalement, lorsque Ginny en eut fini avec le maquillage. Oh, c'était léger, juste un peu de blush, un peu de khôl, rien de trop voyant.

Elles le regardèrent se lever, et elles sourirent de contentement. Contrairement à ce que pouvait bien pensé le brun, il ne ressemblait pas à un squelette, au contraire. La tenue mettait en valeur sa fine carrure et le cuir noir révélait ses longues jambes fuselées. Il était magnifique. Impossible qu'un homme ne se retourne pas sur lui. Il était tout simplement à tomber par terre.

« Allons y ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se pressèrent de revêtir leurs tenue, une tenue rouge pour la Weasley, dont les extrémités de la robe s'enflammaient doucement -en hommage à une déesse du feu, une archer de ce qu'il avait compris-, et une robe bleu étincelante pour la tête des Gryffindors, avec un chignon relevés, et des pantoufles de verre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on reste prêt de toi. » Rassura le brune en lui prenant la main, le sortant des dortoirs pour descendre à la salle commune.

Sirius Black était présent, un sourire immense aux lèvres malgré les cernes qui couvraient toujours son visage à la peau encore cireuse. Azkaban ne lui avait pas réussi, mais il avait tenu malgré sa fatigue à assister à cette soirée. Il voulait voir son filleul briser les coeurs des étudiants et étudiantes de Hogwarts. Les yeux noirs de l'homme pétillèrent en le voyant, et Harry eut un petit sourire timide.

« Hé bien ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu tiendrais autant de Lily ! » Ses joues rougir sous la remarque. « Tu es magnifique ! Les filles, vous avez fait un travail remarquable ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se pâmèrent devant tant d'admiration, et finalement, ils se rendirent en groupe dans la Grande Salle, transformée en immense salle de bal pour l'occasion.

La salle était noire de monde. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, et étaient recouvertes de mets appétissants. Un orchestre enchanté jouait une musique raffinée, sur laquelle valsait déjà des couples de tout âge. Le bal de Halloween attirait toujours beaucoup de monde, des personnes qui étaient classées sur le volet par le Ministère. Rien ne devait arriver aux élèves, bien sur.

« On est obligé ? » Gémit Harry, tentant de se faire aussi petit que possible. Déjà, il sentait les regards des autres sur lui, et il était sûr qu'ils se moquaient de lui derrière son dos. C'était gênant. Certes, il était habitué à être regardé, il était populaire après tout, mais jamais avec autant d'insistance.

« Arrête de geindre Harry ! Amuse toi plutôt ! » Lui fit Ginny en le trainant avec elle, rejoignant leur groupe d'ami. Sirius quant à lui, les laissa partir et rejoignit Albus et Rémus.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et plusieurs autres personnes étaient déjà présents, discutants et riants entre eux. Ils se retournèrent sur lui avec de grands sourires amusés

« Tu t'es fait torturé par les filles, Harry ? » Se moqua Ron en attrapant sa petite amie par la taille pour déposer un baiser à la bordure de ses lèvres. Hermione lui envoya une tape sur le torse.

« On ne l'a pas torturé, idiot ! On l'a arrangé ! » Répondit Ginny, très fière d'elle. « Et vu tous les regards qu'il attire, ça à l'air de marcher ! »

Harry rougit encore, mais cette fois-ci suivit les conseils de ses amis et se détendit. Il était avec ses meilleurs amis, et ils allaient tous s'amuser, ensemble.

En pleine conversation, il sentit soudainement frémir. Il pouvait sentir un regard brûlant posé sur son dos. Avec hésitation, il tourna la tête, et tomba sur deux pupilles écarlates. Harry se sentit rougir quand il reconnut Riddle. L'adolescent était habillé entièrement en noir, faisant ressortir son visage pâle et ses yeux rouges. Il donnait l'impression que les Ténèbres dansaient autour de lui; il paraissait bien plus adulte, mâture et _sombre_ que le reste des étudiants de la salle. Tom Marvolo Riddle ressemblait à un Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi; il attirait l'oeil immédiatement par son aura et sa beauté enivrante et dangereuse, plus attirante encore.

Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre Riddle, avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter. Pendant six ans, ils s'étaient côtoyés de façon journalière, et il avait toujours été surpris de voir à quel point toutes les autres personnes de ce château se laissait berner par cette persona que le Slytherin s'était créée. Il savait que le garçon était tout sauf ce qu'il prétendait être. Il était réellement un être froid et manipulateur, cependant, pour avoir vécu dans un milieu où reconnaître la moindre expression faciale lui permettait de survivre, il avait _vu_ à travers le masque du garçon. Pourtant, il n'en éprouvait pas moins d'affection pour lui, surtout maintenant qu'il savait pour son enfance aussi catastrophique que la sienne, et leurs récentes discussions. Quel était le pire ? Vivre au milieu d'étranger, parqué comme un animal, subissant sans cesse des abus ? Ou bien habiter avec sa famille, mais se faire maltraiter par elle ? Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trancher la question. Il avait été tellement surpris quand il lui avait dit de l'appeler par son second prénom, Marvolo. S'il avait bien compris, son père était un muggle, et le jeune homme détestant les muggles, il avait décidé de renier ce prénom. C'était compréhensible, et en fait, Marvolo lui seyait bien, peut être mieux que ce prénom si commun qu'était 'Tom'.

Il retourna son regard vers Marvolo, dont le visage s'illumina d'un léger sourire. Harry le salua d'un mouvement de tête, puis se força à retourner vers ses amis, s'arrachant à la contemplation du Slytherin, qui lui ne tourna pas les yeux de la silhouette du brun.

Marvolo n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait une beauté encore caché dans Hogwarts. Harry Potter était absolument délicieux. Quel dommage que cette robe de sorcier verte le cachât à sa vue. Enfin, ce n'était pas le principal. Non, ce qui était désormais dévoilé, c'était son regard. Harry avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais contemplé. Leurs couleurs, un vert clair et profond à la fois, le même que l'Avada Kedavra, étaient envoutante. Marvolo était envoûté.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Harry Potter était d'une telle beauté, sous ses horribles lunettes et ses vêtements larges. Et Marvolo avait envie de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, ils commençaient tout juste à apprendre à se connaître, et Potter pouvait être utile pour son futur, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher parce que sa libido le lui ordonnait. Son bas ventre se contractait presque d'envie, juste à imaginer les brillants yeux verts de Harry, étalé sur son lit aux draps de soies noires, gémissant sous lui et ses coups de reins passionnés…

Non ! Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, immédiatement. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux du corps attirant et se dirigea vers un des hommes politiques présent à la fête, le Lord Marchebank, qui venait tout juste d'accéder au siège de sa mère au Winzemagot, Griselda. Il devait se rapprocher de lui, se faire des contacts au Ministère, pour y espérer y rentrer rapidement et vite monter dans la hiérarchie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean et Seamus, aidé de Ron, allèrent rompre les charmes qui enchantaient les instruments, et installèrent leur matériel, des radios et autres. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la musique si raffinée des violons, pianos et basses s'arrêtèrent, pour laisser place à des sons de guitares électriques et de batteries. Ron prit la main de Hermione, qu'il emmena au milieu de la piste pour danser, complètement déchaîné. Un instant après, c'était tout le corps estudiantin qui dansait sur le rythme de la musique, tandis que les adultes passaient dans les couloirs et autres salles, pour plus de tranquillité.

Harry s'éloigna lui aussi, préférant se tenir contre le mur, éloigné du reste des adolescents. Il aimait cette ambiance, mais il ne se sentait pas d'en faire parti. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient tous se coller les uns aux autres ainsi, il n'aimait pas être ainsi proche des autres, ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Bientôt, la musique changea, pour une musique plus douce. Les accords du piano étaient lents, et agréables à l'oreille. C'était reposant. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix enchanteresse.

_I like the snake on your tattoo_

_I like the Ivy and the Ink blue_

Sentant du mouvement près de lui, Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux écarlates de Marvolo.

« Bonsoir. » Fit la voix chaude du Slytherin.

_Yayo, _

_Yeah you, _

_Yayo_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. La voix de Riddle sonnait fausse à ses oreilles, encore plus parce qu'il s'adressait à lui avec.

« Laisse tomber cette voix de séducteur avec moi, Riddle. Tu n'as pas à faire comme avec les autres. »

« Mais je te parle ainsi parce que justement tu n'es pas comme les autres. » Répondit-t-il avec franchise, sa voix toujours aussi profonde.

_You have to take me right now _

_From this dark trailer park _

_Life now_

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais son sourire ne diminua pas. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise avec lui, même quand il lui faisait des avances. Il n'avait pas confiance en Marvolo, au contraire, peut être était-ce pour ça ? Ou alors parce qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

« Je te crois. » Fit il enfin.

« Je ne te demande pas de me croire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me demandes, au juste ? »

Marvolo se mit devant lui et présenta sa main. Harry la regarda sans comprendre, puis leva ses yeux interrogatifs vers ceux rouges du Slytherin.

« Danse avec moi, Harry. »

_Yayo, _

_How now, _

_Yayo _

Harry mit un instant avant de se reprendre. Il était réellement surpris. Pendant un instant, il fut même tenté de considérer cette demande comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part du jeune homme, mais il ne voyait qu'une désarmante sincérité dans ses yeux hypnotisants.

« …D'accord. » Chuchota-t-il en glissant doucement sa main.

_Put me onto your black motorcycle _

_Fifties baby doll dress for my 'I do" _

_It only takes two hours to Nevada _

_I wear your sparkle _

_You call me your mama _

Marvolo tira doucement Harry avec lui, appréciant le contact de sa peau, et le guida jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il posa directement ses mains sur la taille, laissant le Gryffindor passer timidement ses bras autour de son cou.

Marvolo ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait invité à danser. Il était sorti avec quelques politiciens, pris dans une conversation très intéressante sur l'économie sorcière à l'internationale, et la façon dont la Grande Bretagne était fermée, quand la musique s'était tue, remplacée par cette horrible cacophonie. Il avait pris congé de ces hommes, et était retourné dans la Grande Salle, prêt à faire son devoir de Préfet-en-chef, et à retirer des points aux trouble-fêtes, probablement des Gryffindors. Cependant, quand il arriva dans la salle, il ne put rien distinguer, à part cette marrée humaine d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones qui dansaient collés-serrés les uns contre les autres. Quels bandes d'animaux… Il avait plus de retenu que ça, heureusement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une silhouette connue, mais isolée, retint son attention. Harry s'était isolé du reste du groupe et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Merlin, le garçon était magnifique. Pourquoi n'avait il pas vu ça lors de leurs entrevues ? Certes, Marvolo n'avait jamais pris le temps de considérer le physique de Potter, surtout caché par ses horribles vêtements, mais… Pourquoi le faisait il se sentir ainsi ?

Le temps qu'il l'approche, un slow passait, et il n'avait pu se retenir. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

_Let me put on a show for you daddy _

_Let me put on a show_

_Let me put on a show for you tiger,_

_Let me put on a show _

Harry passa maladroitement ses bras autour du cou de Marvolo, celui-ci ayant décidé de but en blanc de guider la danse, ce qui l'arrangeait en fin de compte.

« Dis, tes yeux… C'est un glamour ? »

La question était un piège, bien sur, et Marvolo le comprit immédiatement.

« Oui. Mais je suppose que ce tu souhaites savoir c'est si l'écarlate de mes yeux proviennent du glamour ou si c'est le contraire, si un glamour le cache. » Harry hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir. « Penses tu que je vais te répondre ? »

« Tu en meurs d'envie Riddle, ne me cache pas le contraire. »

Le Slytherin sourit, et pencha soudainement la tête sur son oreille. Il laissa un instant son souffle caresser la peau frémissante, se retenant de la lécher pour la gouter.

« Le rouge est bien ma véritable couleur. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix sifflante, avant de reprendre sa place, admirant les joues écarlates d'Harry.

« Comment ? » Demanda directement le jeune homme malgré sa joue. « Je veux dire… Tu as toujours eu les yeux bleus, comment en es-tu arrivé à les avoir rouges ? »

Marvolo ne dit rien pendant un instant, profitant juste du fait qu'il dansait avec le plus beau garçon de cette école, puis répondit enfin.

« Héritage magique. Il semble que je ne sois pas un sang-de-bourbe, après tout. Lorsque j'ai eu seize ans, lors de notre cinquième année, mes yeux ont tourné rouge. Apparemment, ma lignée est apparentée aux serpents, et plus particulièrement aux basilics. »

« Les Basilics ne sont-ils pas connus pour avoir les yeux jaunes, plutôt ? » Se renseigna curieusement Harry. « Et ne dis pas sang-de-bourbe. Je déteste cette expression ! »

« Je dis ce que je veux, mais je ferai une exception pour ce soir, tu as de la chance je suis de bonne humeur. Et les Basilics mâles ont des plumes de couleurs rouges vives sur le sommet du crâne. » Grogna finalement Marvolo, qui espérait pouvoir couper court à cette explication. « Je t'interdis de rire, Potter ! »

Trop tard, Harry était mort de rire à la pensée de Marvolo avec des plumes rouges sur la tête.

« Excuse moi mais c'est… Hilarant ! »

Marvolo bouda légèrement, mais continua de danser, tenant fermement le jeune homme dans ses bras, soulagée de savoir que à l'instar du reste de l'école, Harry restait naturel avec lui. Malgré son apparence gracile et attirante, il retrouvait parfaitement le garçon à la langue bien pendue de ces deux dernières semaines.

_I need you like a baby when I hold you_

_Like a drug _

_Like I told you_

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pendant un instant. Harry raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de Marvolo, et ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts les boucles brunes de l'étudiant en face de lui.

« Et toi… » Fit Marvolo. « Tu nous avais caché ce beau regard. »

Harry rougit profondément, peu habitué à ce genre de compliment, et dit à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

« Hermione et Ginny, mes meilleures amies, m'ont attrapé cette après-midi, puis enfermé dans le dortoir des filles. Je leur dois cette tenue et cette apparence… » Son ton n'était pas dégoûté, plutôt honteux.

« Elles ont fait un beau travail, alors. » Harry releva les yeux et plongea dans ceux écarlates de Marvolo, qui brûlaient d'envie. « Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques, Harry… »

_Yayo, _

_Yes you, _

_Yayo_

Harry se perdit dans les yeux rouges de Marvolo, qui approcha son visage du sien. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et sa bouche se faire sèche alors qu'il voyait les lèvres roses s'approcher des siennes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le Grande Salle, mais c'était agréable, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Une des mains sur sa taille remonta et se posa sur sa joue, et il se surprit à aimer la douce tiédeur qui s'en échappait, contre sa peau.

_Put me onto your black motorcycle…_

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Marvolo posa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Il dut retenir un gémissement de plaisir au contact de ces lèvres fines, parfaites et chaudes. Il brisa le baiser après quelques secondes, et il regarda les yeux verts de Harry. Ceux-ci exprimaient sa confusion, mais aussi le plaisir qu'il avait eu. Son autre main, celle toujours accroché à sa taille, le tira plus prêt de lui, le collant presque entièrement à lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui initia le contact, et embrassa Marvolo. C'était moins gracieux qu'un instant auparavant, plus maladroit, et Marvolo sut tout de suite que c'était son premier baiser.

Se sentant étrangement honoré, il reprit ses lèvres, décidé à en faire un moment inoubliable.

_Hello Heaven_

_You are a tunnel lined with yellow lights_

_On a dark night_

Harry soupira de plaisir sous les lèvres qui lui semblaient expertes. Il aimait ça. Son corps tout entier semblait brûler pour ces lèvres.

« Marvolo… » Soupira-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, son front appuyé contre le sien. Le slytherin ronronna presque à l'entente de son prénom prononcé pour la première fois par le gryffindor. « Tu penses que c'est bien ? »

« De s'embrasser ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ça serait mal ? Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Harry secoua la tête pour dire non, et Marvolo l'embrassa à nouveau, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains, arrêtant de danser pour juste l'embrasser. « Alors tout va bien. »

Ils dansèrent encore et encore, s'embrassant sans faire attention aux regards des autres, quand Marvolo parla à nouveau, tout bas, au creux de son oreille, d'une voix qui fit frissonner Harry.

« Tu as accompli un exploit, Harry. »

_Yayo, _

_Yes you, _

_Yayo_

OoO

Harry et Marvolo passèrent la soirée ensemble. Ils parlaient, dansaient ensemble lors des slows, restaient à l'écart des autres et s'embrassaient. Ou plutôt, ils s'embrassaient et quand ils avaient le temps, ils dansaient et parlaient. Gouter respectivement leurs lèvres était devenu leur nouvelle obsession.

Ils eurent bien du mal à se séparer, lorsque les festivités furent finies, mais tous deux revinrent finalement à leur dortoir respectif.

Les problèmes débutèrent le lendemain matin.

« Harry ! Tu as vu avec QUI tu dansais ? »

« Hmm… Quoi ? » Répondit Harry, encore tout endormi, alors qu'il s'asseyait près du feu de la salle commune, à Ron, qui était visiblement en colère et même… Vexé ?

« Tu dansais avec Riddle ! »

Au ton dégoûté de Ron, il devina le problème de son meilleur ami. Ron avait toujours toléré qu'il ne sorte pas avec une fille… Tant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à un autre garçon, et encore moins un de Slytherin, parce qu'il était homophobe. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui était assise non loin, et qui ne disait rien. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait déjà essayé de débattre avec son petit ami là dessus, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était inflexible.

« Je… »

« Vous vous êtes même embrassés ! Comment tu as pu faire ça, Harry ?! »

Ron le prenait comme une insulte, il le sentait bien. Harry baissa le regard, se sentant honteux. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami… Mais en même temps… Il repensa à Marvolo et il sentit son coeur serré battre à vive allure. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien, et ça ne datait pas de la soirée. Inconsciemment il avait cherché sa compagnie, en tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais évité.

« Parlons en plus tard, d'accord ? » Décida-t-il. Harry se leva rapidement et remonta dans leur dortoir pour se laver et s'habiller. Il devait parler avec Marvolo, il devait savoir si sortir avec lui valait vraiment le coup de rompre sa toute première amitié.

Harry sortit rapidement de la salle commune, arborant à nouveau ses vêtements larges, mais tellement confortable, et rejoignit la Grande Salle, qui avait retrouvé son habituelle apparence. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le jeune homme arrive.

OoO

Marvolo ouvrit les yeux, et il fut immédiatement de bonne humeur. Un grand sourire naquit directement sur son visage, un évènement rare. Et tout ça, à cause de Harry.

Il avait vraiment passé une très bonne soirée avec le Gryffindor. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment là, où leurs lèvres étaient scellées ensemble. La sensation du corps de Harry dans ses bras avait été merveilleuse, comme si Harry lui appartenait, et il avait toujours été très possessif.

Harry était à lui, entièrement sien.

Il alla se brosser les dents, puis après s'être rapidement lavé, il s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune de Slytherin, où tout un groupe d'élève était réuni.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« Te la joue pas, Riddle ! » Fit Theodore Nott, au bras duquel Millicent Bullstrod était accrochée, un air ennuyé et dégouté sur le visage. « Alors, tu t'es tapé le lionceau ? »

Marvolo se sentit pâlir, mais ne laissa rien paraître en dehors de ça de son état de panique intérieur. Il avait oublié au cours de la soirée qu'on avait dû les voir, Harry et lui, entrain de s'embrasser, ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la soirée.

« Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? » Répondit il de sa voix froide et meurtrière, ce qui n'impressionna pas Nott. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Draco s'éloigner du groupe. Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'en mêler. Il ne pouvait pas prendre parti, parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec Harry, et il ne pouvait pas le défendre, parce qu'il était un sang-pur.

« Tu te dis notre leader, le descendant de Slytherin ! Et pourtant tu t'affiches avec Potter ! _Potter_ ! » Insista le blond. « Tu penses avoir une chance dans la vie si tu sors avec… _Ça_ ? »

Le problème n'était pas que Harry soit un homme. Généralement, l'homosexualité n'était pas vu comme une tare, sauf par certains, on ne pouvait prétendre contenter tout le monde, non, ce qui gênait c'était que Harry était un Gryffindor _et_ un Potter, une famille connue pour son engagement dans les forces de la Lumière, et pour leur défense des nés-muggles.

Marvolo déglutit silencieusement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Ses camarades au sang pur étaient sa clef pour atteindre les plus hauts sommets du Ministère en peu de temps, pour avoir le travail qu'il voulait pour changer les choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry et le pouvoir. À quoi avait il pensé…?

Non. Il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait ! Et il voulait un avenir brillant, au sein du Ministère si possible, et il voulait maintenant Harry, qui le faisait se sentir si bien et si humain, qui lui tenait tête et qui aimait l'embêter. Cependant, le second point allait devoir être secret pendant un moment.

« Hmph ! » Gloussa Marvolo. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Nott ? Je le voulais juste _hier soir_. Tu penses que j'irai gâcher mon avenir pour une paire de fesse ? Sérieusement ? À croire que tu ne me connais pas ! »

Il l'insulta ensuite en fourchelangue, et l'entente des sifflements fit frémir toute la salle, et plus particulièrement le groupe d'étudiant.

« P-pardon Riddle. Nous avions mal compris… »

« Je vois ça ! Disparaissez maintenant, dire que j'étais de bonne humeur pour une fois, il faut toujours qu'il y ait des imbéciles pour tout gâcher. » Lâcha-t-il sur un ton polaire, tandis qu'il sortait de la salle commune.

OoO

Harry attendait, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres, quand il vit passé un groupe de Slytherin qui semblait effrayé. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement du groupe, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer encore. Il perçut alors les voix de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bullstrod.

« …Encore heureux que ce n'était qu'une passade ! Tom est notre leader, il ne peut pas s'accrocher à un Gryffindor, encore moins à un Potter. Et puis, un si bel homme, ce serait dommage qu'il soit ainsi gâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui ! » Répondit Pansy. « J'étais tellement soulagée quand Tom a dit qu'il n'avait embrassé Potter que pour s'amuser ! Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. »

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, une main sur sa poitrine où battait douloureusement son coeur. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Non ! Marvolo n'avait pas pu le tromper ainsi ! Ils… Ils commençaient tout juste à bien s'entendre, est-ce qu'il s'était servi de lui ?

Respirant calmement, il décida qu'il allait tirer cette affaire au clair. Marvolo lui dirait la vérité. Il y avait forcément une explication. Soudainement épuisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table, et il regarda les étudiants arriver et s'installer à leur place. Il ne pouvait pas parler au Slytherin maintenant, il risquait de s'emporter pour rien, ce qui ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il allait simplement attendre que Marvolo le trouve pour lui parler.

Enfin, Marvolo arriva, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vécu la chose la plus dur qu'il n'eut jamais à vivre. Marvolo tourna les yeux vers lui, ses yeux argentés si froids, et sur son visage apparut un sourire sardonique, _moqueur_. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser. Pour ne pas s'humilier plus qu'il devait probablement le faire à cet instant, il baissa les yeux, et les fixa sur son assiette. C'était tellement dur, et il se maudit pour sa stupide sensibilité.

« Heu… Harry… » Il releva la tête et vit Ron qui se tenait honteusement devant lui, les joues rouges. « Je… Tu sais tout à l'heure… J'ai mal réagis je crois et… »

« Et les filles t'ont finalement crié dessus ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant tristement.

« …Ouai. » Vu la tête qu'il tirait, ça avait dû être violent, mais il était content que ses amies aient enfin pu raisonner cette tête trop dure. « Je suis con parfois, je sais… Je suis pas facile à vivre et tout ça… »

Soupirant, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore lisse. Il était temps d'arrêter les secrets.

« Ron, je suis gay. » Il vit le roux se crisper légèrement. « Et même si tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne changerai pas. C'est ce que je suis. Mais tu avais raison à propos d'une chose… » Devant le regard interrogatif de son ami, il continua. « Jamais de Slytherin. »

Ron soupira et s'assit devant lui, comprenant ce qu'il venait probablement de se passer.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, Ron. »

« Bon d'accord, je ne le suis pas. Riddle est peut être cool, mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le beau visage de Marvolo, et il sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une histoire pouvait se finir si tôt. Après s'être rapproché pendant deux semaines, voilà que tout se terminait.

OoO

Pendant des semaines, Marvolo tenta de se rapprocher de Harry. Mais à chaque occasion, à chaque fois, il était arrêté par ses amis, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser voir avec eux, de tout ça dépendait beaucoup de chose.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait attaché à Harry. Il l'observait sans cesse à la dérobée, mais jamais il ne put capter son regard. Jamais il ne put se replonger dans ses yeux si verts.

Jusqu'à ce dernier jour.

Des mois maintenant ! Des mois ! Il devait lui parler, il _le_ voulait ! Marvolo avait passé tellement de temps à le regarder, il l'obsédait maintenant, à tel point qu'il rêvait de lui presque chaque nuit. Toutes les personnes de ce château étaient tellement insipides à côté de Harry, qu'il n'arrivait plus à toucher quiconque sans penser au beau brun aux yeux verts étincelants.

Et il tenait enfin sa chance.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Marvolo, cette même voix qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis des mois. Il avait espéré tant de fois que Marvolo vienne vers lui, pour lui parler, mais il n'était jamais venu le voir. Le voir chaque jour avait été tellement douloureux, il avait eu tellement de mal à se défaire de ces sentiments. C'était dur. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il vienne lui parler maintenant ? Le dernier jour ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Riddle ? » Répondit il d'une voix détachée.

« Harry… J'ai cherché à te parler depuis Halloween… »

Harry tiqua, et se tourna vers Marvolo. Il exprimait ainsi toute sa curiosité.

« Tu as 'cherché' à me parler ? Je n'ai rien remarqué. » Rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré. Toute cette année, il avait enfermé la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, et toute cette tristesse s'était transformée en colère et en rancoeur.

« Harry, je t'en pris, écoute moi… »

« Eh bien je t'écoute, Marvolo ! Je suis tout ouïe, en fait ! »

Marchant d'un pas sûr, il s'avança jusqu'à Marvolo, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« J'attends. »

« Harry, je voulais vraiment te parler, crois moi ! Je tiens à toi. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'en a empêché, alors ? » Marvolo hésita, et Harry haussa un sourcil, excédé. il s'éloigna, et alla s'appuyer contre le mur en face, et il reprit. « C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Rien ne t'en empêchait. »

« Tu étais tout le temps entouré de tes amis, je ne pouvais pas juste aller te voir ainsi ! »

« Si ! Justement, si ! Tu aurais pu venir me voir, me demander de parler, à l'écart, tu aurais pu faire ça ! Au lieu de ça, tu as attendu ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marvolo se sentit honteux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry aussi l'attendait, mais alors… Pourquoi n'était il pas venu le voir, lui, s'il avait souhaité qu'il lui parle ?

« Pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas venu me parler ? »

Harry eut un rire triste, et son regard vert s'assombrit dangereusement.

« Tu penses sincèrement que j'allais venir te voir, quand tu criais sur les toits que tu m'as embrassé pour _t'amuser_ ?! » Cria cette fois Harry, « Tu crois que j'allais venir vers toi, alors que lorsque j'ai cherché une infirmation dans tes yeux, tu m'as souri de façon moqueuse ?! Est-ce que par hasard tu te fous de moi, Riddle ?! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, c'est plus facile de trahir quand on est pas attaché. Apparemment, tu n'étais pas assez attaché à moi, mais je ne peux pas te le reprocher, encore une fois. On ne se parlait que depuis quelques jours, après tout. »

Marvolo sentit son coeur se serrer et il comprit à quel point cette personne à laquelle il tenait, et qui l'obsédait depuis des mois, avait souffert par sa faute.

« Harry… Pardonne moi, je devais garder les apparences, ils allaient me lâcher, et je ne pouvais pas aller te voir quand il y avait du monde, ils l'auraient su et- »

« Tu avais honte de moi… » Murmura Harry, toute colère disparu, pour ne laisser sur son visage qu'une immense tristesse. « Tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble… Tu… »

« Harry, non… Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas. » Murmura Marvolo quand il vit les larmes embuer les beaux yeux verts du Gryffindor. « Je voulais juste tout avoir… » Il s'approcha lentement du brun et se pencha sur lui, un bras au dessus de lui, pour être sur qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. « …Un avenir prometteur, et toi. »

« On ne peut pas tout avoir, Marvolo. » Renifla Harry, ses yeux se fixant dans les siens. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Me cacher dans un Manoir, pour que personne ne sache que tu étais avec moi ? » Il le repoussa brutalement. « Tu as choisi, Marvolo. »

Harry ne lui lança même pas un dernier regard, et partit, chassant ses larmes rageusement. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un de cette façon. Plus jamais il ne ferait cette erreur, même s'il devait finir seul.

Derrière, Marvolo se laissa tomber le long du mur, choqué. Est-ce qu'il avait… Tout gâché ? Oui, c'était bien vrai. Ses ambitions venaient de tout foutre en l'air. Horripilé par lui même, il envoya son poing en arrière, dans le mur, et il grimaça à la douleur engendré, mais il recommença, encore et encore, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui, le grand _Tom_ Riddle, en pleure dans un couloir, s'apitoyant sur son amour perdu.

Et il se rendit compte à ce moment là que ce que pensait les autres, et en particulier les Slytherins, ne comptait pas. Ca ne comptait pas, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux, parce que avoir le métier de ses rêves, ne servait à rien du tout si la personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés n'était pas là pour apprécier cette réussite avec lui.

« Tom ? Mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ? »

Marvolo ne leva pas les yeux, et resserra ses jambes contre lui. Dumbledore se baissa sur lui, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bleus.

« Professeur… » Souffla-t-il. « Pensez vous qu'on peut avoir une seconde chance ? »

Albus regarda le jeune homme et se demanda s'il s'agissait bien du même Tom Riddle qu'il avait été récupéré à l'orphelinat, sept ans auparavant.

« Venez mon enfant, allons dans mon bureau, ne restons pas dans le couloir. »

Marvolo se leva et suivit le directeur, jusqu'à son bureau, derrière la statue du phénix.

« Parlez moi, Tom. Que se passe-t-il ? Jamais je n'aurai pensé vous trouver dans un tel état… »

« Pensez vous que je puisse avoir une seconde chance ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux du Directeur. « Est-ce possible… Même pour moi ? »

Albus soupira et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il conjura deux tasses de thé, dont une qu'il déposa devant son étudiant.

« Il y a toujours une seconde chance, Tom, il suffit d'y croire, et de travailler suffisamment pour l'avoir. Que s'est-t-il passé ? Qu'avez vous fait ? » Dumbledore craignit d'entendre la réponse. Est-ce que ses craintes étaient fondées ? Est-ce que Riddle était passé à l'acte ? S'était-il égaré dans sa haine ?

« H-… Harry… Je lui ai brisé le coeur… Et j'ai brisé le mien en même temps. »

Le vieil homme soupira discrètement de soulagement et se détendit considérablement. Une peine de coeur.

« Au bal de Halloween, tout était si merveilleux ! Et… J'ai eu peur du regard des autres, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me laissent seul… Mais en fait, sans Harry, je suis seul, et il ne veut plus de moi… Parce que j'étais trop fier et trop peureux pour aller le voir. Je… Je ne peux pas aller de l'avant ainsi ! Je voulais aller travailler au Ministère, monter les échelons, changer notre société, pour la rendre plus belle, plus _pure_. Mais… Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour quelqu'un ! Et Harry… Harry n'est plus là. » Finit il en prenant sa tasse et buvant lentement le liquide chaud. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il racontait tout ça au vieil homme ? Il ne savait pas, mais Marvolo pouvait sentir que ça le soulageait de pouvoir déverser tout ce qu'il pensait hors de son esprit.

« Tom. » Soupira Albus. « Laisse moi te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis aussi si heureux que tu es trouvé que là. » Le directeur se pencha sur son bureau et pressa un doigt contre sa poitrine. « Il y a un coeur qui bat ici, et il bat pour quelqu'un. » Il se rassit sur sa chaise. « Tom, je suis au courant, pour les cours de magie noir que tu donnais aux étudiants de Slytherin. » En voyant le jeune homme se tendre sur sa chaise, et ses yeux devenir froid, il s'empressa de continuer. « Oui, je t'ai observé, et je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de me rendre compte, Tom, que tu as un talent inné pour enseigner. J'ai fait mes propres erreurs, Tom, je peux comprendre l'attrait de la magie noir, elle est si tentante… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, surtout sachant tes origines. »

Albus se leva, sa tasse de thé toujours en main. Sa décision était prise. Elle était peut être risqué, mais ça lui permettrait de garder un oeil sur Tom et ses actions, et peut être aussi lui permettre d'être heureux.

« Tom, tu as l'air mal au point tout de suite, mais tu devrais penser à ce que tu vas faire, _ensuite_. » Voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas là où il voulaient en venir, il poursuivit. « Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va bientôt partir à la retraite. Va à l'université, apprends, et reviens me voir. Je pense que d'ici cinq ans, tu devrais être un expert. »

Marvolo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner. En fait, il était sur le point de demander à Dumbledore s'il se sentait bien. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais pu le voir ! Il le surveillait, il en avait la preuve, et là, il lui proposait un poste ? Est-ce que la simple preuve qu'il pouvait _aimer_ suffisait à prouver qu'il était… Bon ?

« Qu'en dis tu, Tom ? »

Il décela une note d'espoir dans la voix de son professeur, et la lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Par Morgane, il était sérieux à propos de tout ça. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule question qu'il devait se poser. Est-ce qu'il voulait toujours travailler au Ministère, entouré des personnes qui l'avaient contrains à repousser Harry ?

Non, il avait repoussé tout seul Harry. Alors… Est-ce qu'il pouvait travailler avec ces même personnes, prouvant ainsi à cette personne qui faisait battre son coeur si fort, qu'il avait eu raison sur lui ? Ne devait il pas au contraire lui prouver qu'il avait eu tord, et qu'il pouvait changer ? C'est ce qu'il souhaitait, il voulait que Harry se rende un jour compte qu'il avait changé.

« D'accord, professeur. J'accepte. »

À suivre

Bwah, ça dégouline de caramel, je sais, je sais; je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire un truc aussi fleur bleu parfois XD J'espère que vous êtes pas devenus diabétique en lisant ce chapitre.

Bref bref, j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour relire ce chapitre et le poster, je suis au bord de la mort depuis une semaine à force de tousser et de me moucher. Vive l'hivers~ Hm hm, bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre chargé en glucose.

La semaine prochaine, nous aurons le doit à un 'dix ans plus tard' /o/ Avec l'apparition du grandissime, du hottissime, du très chauve-souris Severus sexy Snape ! \o\

Et bien sur, un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, je vous aime, mais je me retiens de vous faire des poutous, parce que je suis contagieuse x)

Bonne semaine à tous~

Sedinette


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qu'il apprenait lui avait plu la première année. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion, et avait des résultats parfaits. Marvolo ne pouvait pas faire moins, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il exigeait toujours l'excellence.

La seconde année, il s'ennuya tellement qu'il prit de l'avance et commença à parcourir les cours des troisièmes années en milieu d'année. Finalement, après avoir fini sa deuxième année, et passer en même temps les examens des troisièmes années, ce qui était exceptionnel, il quitta l'école, son diplôme d'approfondissement d'Art de la Défense en poche. Cela lui avait paru… Inutile. Marvolo avait l'impression d'avoir perdu du temps, à apprendre toutes ces choses en classe, alors que lire les livres lui suffisaient. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, il le connaissait déjà, d'une façon moins approfondi, bien sur, mais est-ce que ça lui servirait pour apprendre à des adolescents, qui ne chercheraient pour la plupart jamais plus loin que ce qu'ils leur étaient demandés en classe ? Lui n'avait rien appris de bien nouveau.

Alors l'ancien Slytherin décida de parcourir le monde. Il découvrit des cultures, des façons nouvelles de voir la magie, et de voir le monde. Marvolo avait surtout découvert que jamais il n'aurait tenu dans un emploi de bureaucrate, aussi haut placé eut été le poste. Il voulait pouvoir faire des recherches sur la magie, la voir sous toutes ces formes, et il voulait montrer au monde ses découvertes. Marvolo avait appris à être plus tolérant en rencontrant des peuples qui ne pouvaient pas se séparer de leurs enfants. Il leur avait d'ailleurs enseigné, en échange d'un toit où dormir.

Il avait mûri.

Marvolo finit par revenir en Angleterre au bout de cinq autres années, et immédiatement, il alla voir le vieux directeur. Il n'avait pas oublié ses paroles. Albus Dumbledore avait attendu que l'année se finisse, et que le professeur de Défense de l'époque parte, pour le remplacer. Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant leur conversation de ce jour. Le vieux sorcier avait été ravi de le voir changé à ce point, et pas seulement à cause de ce que son coeur lui avait dicté.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, mon garçon. » Sourit Dumbledore, sirotant tranquillement son thé au citron. « Assis-toi, je t'en pris. Un bonbon ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Je ne suis plus un garçon, monsieur le directeur. Et non merci, je n'ai jamais été très sucre. »

« Tu seras toujours un garçon pour moi, Tom. »

Un fin sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Vu comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Par Morgane, il parlait de manière aimable avec Albus Dumbledore, celui qu'on surnommait le 'Seigneur de la Lumière', alors qu'il était lui même un sorcier noir.

« Le poste est à toi, Tom. Que tu viennes cette année est une aubaine, en fait. Le professeur Slughorn part lui aussi à la retraite ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau directeur pour la maison de Slytherin ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Marvolo, surpris et ébahis. « Vous… Vous me confieriez ce rôle ? »

« Allons, Tom, tu es un Slytherin, au sens littéral du terme ! » Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, malgré sa surprise. C'était bien vrai, il était un Slytherin, et Dumbledore devait le savoir, puisqu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans, qu'il parlait aux serpents. « À propos de ça… »

Dumbledore se mit à fouiller dans ses papiers, en jetant à travers toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un magnifique oiseau, un phoenix, se mette à crier de sa magnifique voix, et lui montre un tiroir. Le directeur lâcha un 'ah !' soulagé, se leva, et en sortit un dossier. Il retourna devant lui, et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai fais quelques petites recherches, et j'ai entrepris des démarches. Si tu signes ces papiers, » Il les mit juste devant le jeune homme. « Tu seras reconnu comme l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin, et tu pourras prendre son nom, et ses droits de Lord. Je sais que détestes ton nom de muggle, et je pense qu'il ne serait pas mal que tu reprennes vraiment une nouvelle vie, en changeant tout. »

« Je-… Pourquoi faire tout ça ? » Balbutia-t-il, sans voix devant ce que tout cela offrait.

« Oh, je le fais aussi pour moi ! » Le rassura Dumbledore, sachant que le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas habitué à tout avoir gratuitement. La notion devait encore le choquer. « J'aimerai faire en sorte que les héritiers de ces nobles familles reprennent leur véritable nom. Je sais que 'Tom Slytherin' n'est pas du meilleur effet… Que dirais tu de Marvolo Slytherin ? »

Il avait bien sur accepté. Comment aurait il pu refusé une telle offre ? Il avait toujours détesté son prénom et son nom de famille. Marvolo Slytherin. Lord Slytherin. Il savait que c'était une ruse du vieil homme pour l'avoir dans ses petits papiers, et pour le coup, il ne pouvait pas dire que Dumbledore avait échoué, il lui était reconnaissant, bien qu'il l'ait longtemps détesté.

Le jour d'après, le dossier était déposé au Ministère de la Magie, et sa nouvelle identité enregistrée. Au cour de cet été, il avait lutté contre le conseil de l'école, dirigé par Lucius Malfoy, pour voir la matière de Défense contre les forces du mal abrégé en 'Défense', tout simplement, et il avait gagné. Malfoy avait été plus que ravi d'appuyer sa demande.

Le tout jeune professeur prit une profonde et silencieuse respiration. Il était installé à côté du nouveau professeur de potion, Severus Snape, dont il avait entendu parlé pour ses travaux très approfondi en potion. Lui même doué en potion -mais en quoi n'était il pas doué, au final ?-, il avait été ravi de le rencontrer et de parler avec lui. L'homme, d'environ quarante cinq ans, d'apparence sévère et peu parlant, avait été surpris de voir un jeune homme tel que lui si cultivé, et sachant surtout de quoi il parlait.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer, Minerva Mcgonagall pénétra la grande salle sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, qui se demandaient qui étaient leurs deux nouveaux professeurs. Les jeunes étudiantes se pâmaient déjà devant le jeune professeur. Il était si beau ! Et il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, peut être même moins !

Après la répartition, tous les élèves firent le calme, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenu. Pour nos nouveaux élèves, j'espère que cette école sera pour vous une seconde maison. Ici vous apprendrez tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un sorcier accompli, et un adulte responsable. N'oubliez cependant pas que vous êtes encore des enfants, vous avez encore du temps pour devenir tout cela.

« Pour les plus anciens, je suis sûr que vous n'aurez pas manqué de remarquer l'absence de deux de nos professeurs, et de l'arriver de deux nouveaux. Laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau Maître des potions, le professeur Severus Snape. »

La salle acclama bruyamment, mais les étudiants ne récoltèrent que des regards froids de la part de l'homme.

« Et enfin, notre professeur de Défense, et aussi le nouveau Directeur de la maison Slytherin. » Les verts et argents levèrent la tête, et envoyèrent des oeillades intéressé vers l'homme. « Marvolo Slytherin. »

Un lourd silence envahit la salle, puis les Slytherins sautèrent de leurs sièges, applaudissant encore plus bruyamment qu'un instant auparavant, acclamant avec force leur nouveau directeur, lui faisant une véritable ovation. Marvolo, lui, souriait doucement, appréciant d'entendre son nouveau nom.

OoO

Les trois années qui passèrent furent une absolue réussite pour Marvolo. Il avait définitivement abandonné son ancien nom de Tom Riddle, et avait embrassé sa nouvelle identité. Ses étudiants l'avaient accueilli avec chaleur et honneur, et cependant très dignement, comme seul des serpents pouvaient le faire.

Il était un professeur juste, même si dur et sévère, aimé par la plupart des élèves, sauf quelques Gryffindors qui le regardaient de travers. Il ne s'était pourtant pas distingué par sa haine des nées-muggles, au contraire. Toujours poussé par son idée de pureté de la société sorcière, il avait essayé d'intégrer ces élèves venant du monde muggle à mieux connaître leurs traditions, et avait vite instauré des soirées pour fêter Samhain et Yule. Ces fêtes étaient importantes, plus que ces stupides fêtes muggles où il fallait se déguiser ou se réunir devant un arbre pour fêter la venue au monde d'un enfant. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de religion, ou s'ils en avaient une, c'était la Magie elle-même.

Enfin, Marvolo avait de très bons résultats avec ses élèves. Il se consacrait à eux. Il ne se détendait que les week ends, et encore, il s'occupait des détentions données, des différents devoirs à corriger, ainsi que de ses cours. Quand il n'avait rien à faire, il se permettait d'aller à des soirées pour se trouver un partenaires pour se dépenser physiquement. Toujours un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il n'avait jamais oublié Harry. C'était probablement stupide, surtout que cette histoire datait de dix ans, et que finalement, ce n'était pas le gryffindor qui l'avait poussé à revenir à Hogwarts, mais cet amour acquis au cours de ses voyages pour l'enseignement et les recherches, mais… Harry était toujours là.

« À quoi penses tu, Tom ? »

« Pourquoi m'appelez vous comme ça, Albus ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé vers le directeur.

« Pour voir ta réaction, je suppose. Je trouve cependant que Marvolo te va bien mieux, si cela peut te rassurer. »

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, à quoi penses tu ? »

« … À rien, je divaguais juste. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien sur le mensonge qu'il venait de formuler.

« Je suis bien embêté ! » Se plaignit le vieil homme. « Cette bonne Minerva a décidé de nous quitter. »

« Pourquoi cela vous attriste ? Est-ce parce que vous voyez que vous vieillissez ? »

« Oh ça, je me suis résigné au fait que je ne suis qu'un vieillard sénile ! Non, seulement il va falloir que je nous trouve un nouveau professeur, et qui devra sûrement être le directeur des Gryffindors ! Les autres professeurs ont refusé, trop de responsabilité selon eux ! Il est vrai que Minerva a des nerfs d'acier, comme disent les muggles. » Marvolo ne put que acquiescer. Il avait toujours admirer son ancien professeur pour la rigueur dont elle faisait preuve, surtout envers sa maison.

« Et Severus ? » C'était une blague, bien entendu. L'homme détestait les rouges et ors, pour une raison encore inconnue.

Albus rit doucement, pensant exactement à la même chose.

« Je ne préfère même pas y penser ! »

« Oh j'ai peut être une idée derrière la tête… Je vous dirai ça à la rentrée prochaine ! »

Marvolo le regarda partir, se demandant bien pourquoi il était venu se plaindre ainsi à lui. Peut être voulait il simplement l'embêter ? Dumbledore passait son temps à embêter ses professeurs, et plus particulièrement lui et Snape.

OoO

« Notre nouveau professeur n'est toujours pas arrivé ? » S'impatienta Pomona, impatiente de rencontrer leur nouveau collègue. Dumbledore avait fini par en trouver un, et apparemment, un doué.

« Patience ! » Fit Poppy d'un ton calme. « Ah, les voilà ! »

Marvolo resta assis sur sa chaise, à côté de Severus, toujours impassible. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, déjà du fait de leur constant célibat, de leur caractère intransigeant, et aussi à cause des longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu à propos des potions, des sortilèges, et des duels. Le Maître des potions était un véritable puis de savoir. Il avait inventé des sortilèges puissants, et voyaient les potions et la manière d'envisager les ingrédients d'une façon nouvelle… Inédite ! Il élevait ses travaux au rang d'art littéralement ! Marvolo l'avait vu confectionner des potions et c'était presque beau à voir, tellement l'homme y mettait son coeur et son âme.

« Allons, poussez vous, que le pauvre puisse s'asseoir ! » Entendit il, le sortant de ses pensées. Marvolo soupira. Il détestait les réunions de pré-rentrés. Elles lui rappelaient que l'année recommençait, et qu'il allait devoir se familiariser avec une nouvelle bande de marmot, supporter les anciens qui montaient en graine, et surtout s'accommoder des nés-muggles et des insupportables sangs-purs. Comment avait il pu supporter ce comportement hautain pendant sept années ? Il se le demandait presque tous les jours.

Bref, ils étaient en réunion, et ils attendaient tous avec plus ou moins d'impatience l'arrivé du directeur et du nouveau directeur de la maison Gryffindor. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Severus et lui-même.

Dumbledore poussa les professeurs, et enfin, il vit finalement le nouveau professeur. Son coeur rata un battement, et sa respiration se stoppa.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. »

« Potter ?! » Siffla presque Severus à ses côtés, le sortant de sa transe.

Harry tourna les yeux vers la voix méprisante, mais son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un visage familier.

« …Riddle ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas, Harry. Je te présente le professeur Severus Snape, Maître des potions, et Marvolo Slytherin, notre professeur de Défense. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sembla hésité un instant, mais il finit par se reprendre, saluant toute l'équipe pédagogique, qu'il connaissait déjà, pour les avoir eu en tant que professeurs pendant sa scolarité, avant de s'asseoir, à côté d'un Severus Snape au regard presque meurtrier.

Marvolo observa, éberlué, Harry s'asseoir, puis tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qu'il fusilla littéralement du regard. Comment avait il osé ?! De quel droit ?! Albus lui envoya un grand sourire, et s'assit à son tour, puis commença à parler, des nouveaux élèves, ainsi que des programmes. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais savoir que Harry, _son_ Harry, était installé à moins de deux mètres de lui, séparé par seulement une personne, le mettait dans un état d'anxiété encore jamais atteint. Ils allaient cohabiter ensemble, se voir tous les jours… Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda à nouveau Harry, et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Cheveux longs disciplinés, attachés en queue de cheval simple -d'où leur nouvelle nature disciplinée, remarqua-t-il-, ses yeux verts brillants toujours autant qu'il y avait dix ans, une tenue simpliste, un pantalon, une chemise blanche et sa robe de sorcier par dessus, et enfin, des chaussures noires, vernies. Il n'avait pas grandi, et n'était pas vraiment plus épais qu'avant, mais il était peut être un peu plus masculin, malgré les traits toujours fin de son visage. Il était magnifique.

Harry capta son regard, et aussitôt, Marvolo fixa ses yeux sur Dumbledore, tandis que Snape grognait dangereusement.

« Je vous laisse vous en aller ! Demain est la rentrée, alors soyez en forme pour accueillir nos étudiants ! »

Aussitôt, pressentant probablement le danger, reliquat de son instinct de survie détraqué, Dumbledore disparut. Snape en profita lui aussi pour partir directement, n'adressant pas un mot à ses collègues, mais ceux-ci, habitués, ne dirent rien, et s'en amusèrent plutôt. L'homme était très amusant à taquiner, après tout. N'ayant plus Severus pour lui cacher la vue, Marvolo regarda Harry qui semblait gêné. Bien sur, c'était nouveau pour lui. Peut être pouvait il s'approcher de lui et… Non ! Il avait tourna la page. Il n'était plus un adolescent amoureux, et Harry n'était probablement plus le même. C'était fini depuis bien longtemps. S'il devait l'approcher, ça ne serait que purement professionnel, et seulement par bonté d'âme.

« Hm… Tu as changé de nom, alors ? » Fit soudainement Harry, raide comme la justice, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Marvolo le regarda une seconde et opina. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ? »

« Dumbledore. » Répondit il simplement, et il s'étonna d'entendre sa voix si calme et posée. « Quand je suis venue pour accepter le poste, il avait préparé tous les papiers, je n'avais plus qu'à signer. » Harry pouffa légèrement de rire, se détendant lentement.

« C'est bien son genre ! Donc… Marvolo Slytherin ? »

À nouveau, il acquiesça, et ne répondit pas, idiotement satisfait d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du jeune homme.

« Oui. Après tout, je suis le descendant de Salazar Slytherin, et son héritier. »

Harry opina mais ne répondit pas. Il se leva finalement.

« Je vais y aller… Hm… Bonne nuit. »

Le gryffindor s'enfuit presque de la salle, laissant Marvolo seul avec ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que Dumbledore irait voir Harry Potter pour remplacer la vieille McGonagall.

Ce vieux fou… Il le savait pourtant ! Il savait qu'il avait brisé le coeur du gryffindor, en même temps que le sien. Marvolo se leva à son tour, plus calmement, et rejoignit le bureau du Directeur. Il siffla presque le mot de passe et monta les escaliers, puis entra dans la salle.

« Albus ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Plaît-il ? » Répondit ce dernier sur un ton calme et innocent, alors qu'il s'occupait de Fawkes, son phoenix.

« Harry Potter. Sérieusement ? Vous le savez pourtant que… Que je… »

« Que tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« Je ne le suis plus ! » S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Le vieil homme se mit à rire légèrement.

« Alors où est le soucis ? »

« … Il n'y a pas de soucis ! » Cette fois-ci, franchement en colère, Marvolo ressortit aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, conscient d'avoir été manipulé comme un amateur.

Dumbledore sourit franchement en voyant la réaction du jeune homme. Il déposa Fawkes sur son perchoir, et déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient tellement compliqués, à se tourner autour ainsi sans s'approcher, il fallait bien que l'ancienne génération s'en mêle un peu. Enfin, leur couple allait faire jaser. Il regarda le dossier sur son bureau, bien décidé à s'occuper de cela à un moment ou un autre. La lignée de Gryffindor ne pouvait pas attendre.

D'ailleurs, il allait vite falloir qu'il s'occupe de la descendante de Ravenclaw et du descendant de Hufflepuff…

OoO

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la rentrée, Dumbledore observa les deux jeunes hommes éviter de se regarder du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. S'ils n'étaient pas attirés l'un par l'autre, ils n'auraient pas eu cette réaction purement adolescente. Voilà qui le rassurait. Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son office.

Marvolo parlait avec Severus, tourné vers lui pour ne pas voir Harry qui était assis deux chaises plus loin, parlant avec Pomona.

La répartition venait tout juste d'avoir lieu, ainsi que l'annonce d'un nouveau professeur, directeur de la maison Gryffindor. Harry était très fier d'être à la tête de son ancienne maison. Il connaissait le comportement fougueux des rouges et ors, et se sentait de taille à contrôler ce tempérament. Sa carte des maraudeurs allait avoir enfin avoir une utilité, autre que celle d'enfreindre le règlement. Sirius allait être probablement horrifié de savoir l'usage qu'il faisait de sa précieuse carte, tandis que Rémus allait être ravi. Oh, il ne punirait pas tant que ça ses élèves… Il les préviendrait juste de ne pas recommencer par lettre, et puis il devait les prendre sur le vif.

Il tourna furtivement le regard vers Marvolo. Albus lui avait caché qui était le directeur de Slytherin, quoique, il n'était pas censé être au courant de la courte histoire qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme. Cependant, au lieu de tomber sur la silhouette puissante et séduisante du professeur de Défense, il tomba à la place sur le regard sombre de Severus Snape, le Maître des potions. L'homme le fusilla du regard, et il se retourna immédiatement vers Pomona pour reprendre leur conversation, se demandant malgré tout pourquoi le si sombre Maître des potions le regardait de cette manière. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui aurait pu vexer l'homme… Il allait devoir éclaircir ça, à un moment où un autre, si cela persistait.

« Bien ! Le dîner étant terminé, je laisse aux préfets le soin de montrer leur salle commune aux premières années. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous ! » Fit Dumbledore en se levant.

Les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour, et rejoignirent pour les uns leurs quartiers, et la maison dont ils étaient responsables pour les autres.

Harry regarda Marvolo partir avec Severus Snape, et se demanda si les deux n'étaient tout simplement pas ensemble. Il n'était pas ici depuis la veille, mais il avait remarqué la complicité entre les deux hommes. Peut être que Marvolo lui avait parlé de leur ancienne relation et que le Maître des potions était tout simplement jaloux et essayait de protéger ses plats de bande… Oh ! Par Merlin ! C'était ça alors ! Oui, c'était forcément ça.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter, vous revoici donc parmi nous. » Sourit le portrait au jeune homme.

« Madame. » Salua-t-il à son tour avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Faites attention, vous avez déjà suscité la convoitise chez vos élèves. Je me demande ce qu'il prend à Dumbledore d'engager des professeurs si jeune dans une école pleine d'adolescents aux hormones sautillantes ! » Se plaignit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas contre vous, très cher. »

« Je vous crois. » Se mit il à rire, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

Il passa le tableau et entra dans la grande salle. Harry se sentit nostalgique en voyant les tentures rouges sombres et le feu dans la cheminée. Il était de retour à la maison, pensa-t-il. Les élèves stoppèrent leurs conversations et regardèrent leur nouveau directeur de maison.

« Hm… » Fit Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Bonsoir à tous, je suis venu me présenter moi-même. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je serai votre nouveau Directeur de maison. Je veux mettre certains points au clair dès maintenant. J'ai moi même été un gryffindor pendant ma scolarité, et j'ai été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, alors ne pensez pas que je ne serai pas au courant des fêtes clandestines que vous ferez, je les connais, croyez moi. » Des rires retentirent à ses mots. « Vous êtes cependant ici pour étudier, alors faites honneurs à votre maison. C'est peut être ma première année en tant que Directeur de maison, mais sachez que je serai aussi inflexible que ma prédécesseur, Minerva McGonagall. »

Les élèves redevinrent silencieux, et après quelques secondes à le jauger, ils se mirent tous à l'applaudirent. Harry lâcha le long soupir qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes, et se sentit soulager. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être bien accueillis, Minerva McGonagall avait été une figure imposante de la maison Gryffindor, et en arrivant dans la Tour, qui avait été son dortoir pendant sept longues années, il ne s'était pas senti à la hauteur, mais avec cet accueil, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas y arriver.

OoO

Un mois s'était écoulé, et Harry s'était révélé être un très bon pédagogue, bien que cela n'ait étonné personne, encore moins Marvolo qui savait que le jeune homme pouvait être d'une grande patience. Il avait fait l'objet de cette patience après tout. Cependant, Severus semblait être de plus en plus exaspéré par le brun, et il le faisait sentir en étant encore plus infect envers les Gryffindors. Il ne comprenait pas, et le Maître des potions refusaient de lui parler. Et il sentait aussi que Harry s'échauffait.

Ah. Harry.

Marvolo laissa un soupir presque rêveur lui échapper, avant de se redresser proprement et de reprendre un masque de froideur, reprenant sa route jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. La présence du beau brun le mettait au supplice. Mais quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore en l'engageant ? Les yeux verts brillants de Harry le hantaient, plus que ça n'avait été le cas les dernières années.

Non, il n'était amoureux de Harry ! Il s'inquiétait juste… En fait, Harry gérait très bien le mauvais caractère de Severus, pour le moment. Il ne répondait pas, ignorait l'homme et partait.

Et en parlant du loup…

« Harry. » Salua-t-il, tentant de ne pas sourire à la vue du jeune homme à la mine encore endormi. Le Gryffindor leva un sourcil fatigué vers lui. « Une panne de réveil ? »

« Bonjour Marvolo. Oui, panne de réveil. »

Aah… La douce voix de Harry… Non ! Il devait arrêter. C'est juste que… Ca faisait longtemps que Harry ne lui avait pas parlé. Ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis le début de l'année, en réalité.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry détourna le regard et se remit en route. Il respira un coup et alla à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes, soudainement ? » Répondit sèchement le Gryffindor.

« Je n'ai pas réellement eu l'occasion de te parler dernièrement, tu n'es pas vraiment accessible, et ça n'aurait pas été du meilleur goût de venir te voir directement à tes appartements. »

Le jeune professeur se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. C'est vrai qu'après la première soirée, il avait fui Marvolo, et avec Snape qui le regardait tout le temps de travers, cette conviction de ne pas lui parler s'était renforcée. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu approché le Slytherin.

« Je… Excuse moi. Je suis injuste. »

Harry leva le regard vers son collègue, puis il tourna ses yeux devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu as encore grandi ? » Se plaignit-il de manière enfantine.

« C'est toi qui est petit, Potter. Mais oui, j'ai grandi, j'ai fini ma croissance tard. » Répondit Marvolo avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry le regarda avec une moue mi-sérieuse mi-amusée. Marvolo essaya de ne pas paraître trop heureux, ne laissant qu'un petit sourire content transparaître. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers le brun, puis vers sa main qui accompagnait tous les mouvements de son corps. Il avait tellement envie de prendre cette main dans la sienne ! Caresser la peau blanche…

Encore une fois, il n'était pas amoureux ! Peut être encore un peu attiré physiquement… Après tout, il n'avait jamais pu coucher avec lui ! C'était probablement ça… Oui, complètement ça.

« Alors… Comment va la vie ? » Demanda Harry, un peu timidement.

« …Bien. J'ai renoncé au Ministère à la fin de notre septième année. Albus m'a proposé le poste en me disant de revenir quelques années plus tard. C'est ce que j'ai fais. »

« C'est une bonne chose, je pense. »

« Et toi ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ensemble, et le brouhaha habituel se calma à leur arrivée. Aucun d'eux ne firent attention, et ils allèrent s'asseoir, à côté l'un de l'autre pour une fois. Ils s'installèrent, et Harry répondit enfin.

« J'ai voulu devenir Auror. Comme c'était ce que faisais mon père, je voulais à tout prix y arriver, mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais. Le Ministère est complètement pourri de l'intérieur. Il m'est arrivé d'arrêter des hommes qui n'avaient rien fait, juste parce qu'ils avaient comme ennemi un homme puissant, qui avait fabriqué des preuves. Ca m'a écoeuré. Ron, le garçon roux qui était toujours avec moi, aussi est devenu Auror, et il est parti en même temps que moi, aujourd'hui il travaille avec ses frères dans une boutique de farce et attrape sur le chemin de traverse. Quant à Hermione, elle est avocate au Magenmagot, et tente comme elle peut d'apporter un peu d'ordre. J'en ai parlé à Albus, quand j'ai quitté mon poste, il y a cinq ans, et il m'a dit que le Professeur McGonagall prévoyait de bientôt prendre sa retraite, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un remplaçant. »

« Il t'a proposé le poste, bien entendu. » Déduisit rapidement Marvolo.

« Oui. J'ai toujours adoré cette matière, je trouvais ça fascinant. Je suis reparti sur les bancs de l'école, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour enseigner la métamorphose, et Minerva a pu partir. »

Marvolo n'avait jamais su les plans d'avenir de Harry, mais savoir qu'il avait été dégouté par le Ministère, au point d'en quitter le poste de ses rêves… Ca le faisait frémir. Harry était la personne la plus courageuse, la plus fière et la plus patiente qu'il connaissait, et ils avaient réussi à le faire craquer. Il en viendrait presque à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix, de venir travailler à Hogwarts au lieu d'aller au Ministère. L'état du Ministère était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il y remédierait. Il devait juste trouver un plan d'action.

« Un jour, je rendrai à l'Angleterre son ancienne gloire. » Souffla-t-il en direction de Harry. « Je virerai cette bande d'incompétents, et je me débarrasserai de cette bureaucratie inutile qui complote derrière nos dos pour le pouvoir. »

Harry regarda les yeux brillants de Marvolo, il sourit doucement et répondit :

« Je sais que tu le feras. »

À suivre

Hello guys !

Je sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine j'ai vraiment été très occupée, et à chaque fois j'oubliais de publier. Enfin, l'important c'est que la suite est là !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre (et dernier de cette première partie) est bien remplie, autant en sucre qu'en action (enfin, autant que ça peut l'être dans une fic aussi fluffy que celle-ci).

Bref, la suite d'ici la semaine prochaine :D

Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

Les semaines qui suivirent, les rapports entre Marvolo et Harry s'améliorèrent. Ils discutaient plus souvent, restaient parfois ensemble le soir, après la réunion des professeurs, et faisaient même leurs rondes ensemble. Ils parlaient du 'bon vieux temps', de leurs années de rivalité à Hogwarts, sans jamais évoquer leur dernière année.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aimé Marvolo, au sens de l'Amour avec un grand 'A' lors de leur scolarité, il n'était pas le genre de garçon à aimer passionnément après si peu de temps, mais il avait tout de même développé des sentiments pour lui, il l'avait réellement apprécié. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Dix années étaient passées, ils avaient muri, pris de l'expérience avec l'âge, tout en restant les même. Marvolo était toujours aussi ambitieux, intelligent, et beau. Bien plus beau qu'avant. Harry aurait pu en soupirer d'envie, il le faisait souvent en fait, lorsqu'il était seul le soir.

Il était heureux qu'ils se reparlent, même si c'était de tout et de rien, même si c'était juste pour se rappeler des souvenirs qu'ils avaient à peine partager. Parfois Marvolo lui parlait de ses voyages, des enfants à qui il avait appris la magie, ce que lui avait appris d'eux, et il s'émerveillait. Marvolo ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait les enfants, il n'y avait probablement que lui pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Par contre, ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs amants, de leur vie sentimentale, à côté de Hogwarts. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Marvolo et Snape partaient de Hogwarts tous les vendredis soirs, et s'il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, il mourrait aussi de jalousie.

Pourquoi Snape ?! Ce bâtard le détestait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Ce salopard ne cessait de s'en prendre à ses élèves, sans aucune raison, et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui arracher la tête. Le comportement du Maître des potions avait même empiré depuis que Marvolo et lui se reparlaient. C'était insupportable.

Il gronda légèrement en repensant au pauvre Gryffindor qui était venu le trouver, les yeux encore rouge des larmes qu'il avait versé, parce que Snape l'avait humilié devant toute leur classe, après lui avoir crié dessus, retiré quarante points à leur maison et bien sur lui avoir donné une retenue. Le pauvre garçon allait finir traumatiser par cette chauve-souri si ça continuait, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, bien sur.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était en route pour les cachots, et plus précisément pour le bureau de ce vieil imbécile. Harry n'en avait rien dit à Albus. Il était bien assez grand pour gérer ses problèmes seuls. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour dicter ce qu'il avait à faire.

Harry arriva devant la porte, où il frappa trois fois. Un 'entrez' sinistre retentit; il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour baisser la poignet de la porte et la pousser. Il pénétra la pièce sombre, rempli de bocaux et d'étagères de livres poussiéreux.

« Potter, que diantre fichez vous ici ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter qu'un gamin dans votre genre. »

Il se retint de l'insulter copieusement; il devait rester le plus calme possible, il ne devait pas perdre la face devant Snape.

« Je viens mettre les choses à plat avec vous, Sever-»

« Professeur Snape pour vous, Potter. » Cracha-t-il comme il aurait pu le faire pour une obscénité.

« Professeur Snape. » Dit il le plus poliment possible. « Pourquoi me haïssez vous ? »

« Je ne vous hais pas. Pour haïr il faut avoir aimé, et je ne vous ai jamais aimé. » siffla rapidement l'homme tel un serpent.

« Pourquoi me méprisez vous ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, fermant les yeux une seconde pour calmer sa rage montante. « Est-ce à cause de Marvolo ? Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ou quelque chose comme ça ? Vous protégez vos plats de bande ? Si c'est le cas je le comprendrai, si ce n'est pas le cas, allez au diable. » Harry s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'homme, plaqua ses mains sur le bois froid et se pencha en avant, avant de dire d'une voix basse et menaçante. « Et cessez de vous en prendre à mes élèves. »

Le visage de Snape était plus rouge que tout ce qu'il avait vu; peut être pas autant que les yeux magnifiques de Marvolo, mais il n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi rouge de rage et de colère. Le Maître des potions se leva avec brouhaha et contourna son bureau, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et regarda le jeune professeur de métamorphose avec suffisance.

« Comment osez vous ! Sale gamin ! Vous n'êtes que le reflet de votre père ! Arrogant, stupide et gâté !»

Harry sentit son esprit bouillir brusquement aux mots de Snape. Il perdit alors son calme.

« Comme j'ose ? Vous, comment osez-vous ? Vous vous en prenez à des enfants innocents, plus faibles que vous, comme un petit caïd de rue ! Comment pouvez vous vous supporter sachant que vous faites souffrir des personnes qui ne vous ont rien fait au lieu d'aller voir la source de votre haine ? Oh pardon, j'oubliais, vous ne me haïssez pas. Vous êtes un être pathétique, Severus Snape. Et vous osez parlé d'un père que je n'ai jamais connu ! » Tempêta-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants dans la pénombre de la pièce humide, faisant reculer Snape malgré sa petite taille. « Je suis peut être stupide, stupide d'avoir cru que venir vous parler était une bonne idée, mais je ne suis ni arrogant, ni gâté. Comment osez vous me parler ainsi lorsque vous ne connaissez rien de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui en moi vous permets de dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de souiller la mémoire d'un père que je n'ai jamais connu ? Vous me rappelez tellement ces petites frappes de mon quartier qui me chassaient et me frappaient pour se sentir supérieur. Je suis sûr que vous prenez votre pied à voir tous ces élèves vous craindre. Vous me dégoutez. » Cracha-t-il haineusement. Il continua après quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un air plus posé. « Prenez vous en encore une fois à un de mes Gryffindors, et vous le regretterez » Menaça-t-il d'une voix polaire, avant de se détourner prestement, pour partir, claquant la porte si fort qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds.

Severus regarda le jeune homme partir, la bouche ouverte, la fermant et l'ouvrant sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, le souffle coupé. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Cependant, la porte ne resta pas fermé longtemps, et la silhouette de Marvolo entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci ne souriait pas, pourtant ses yeux pétillaient légèrement. Il avait dû tout entendre, probablement dans les parages lorsque Potter était arrivé pour mettre le chaos dans son antre.

Marvolo avait entendu des élèves dans les couloirs parler du professeur Potter qui se dirigeait vers les cachots, et il avait vite compris, lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière attaque du professeur Snape sur un des Gryffindor, que Harry allait probablement se confronter à l'homme.

« Que trouves tu drôle, Marvolo ? » Grinça finalement l'homme.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant énervé. Même contre moi, je crois qu'il n'était pas autant énervé. »

« Oh. » Severus retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, légèrement tremblant, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. « Et qu'as tu fait pour déclencher sa fureur ? »

« Je lui ai brisé le coeur. » Répondit il après une seconde. Marvolo fit le tour de la pièce, touchant les livres du bout des doigts. « C'était il y a longtemps, bien sur. Nous étions encore à Hogwarts. »

« …Vous avez couché ensemble ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé si nous étions en couple ? »

« Non, il n'y a jamais eu de nous, j'ai gâché toute chance de l'avoir avant que quelque chose ne puisse naître avec Harry. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, repensant tous les deux à la colère du jeune homme. Severus ne pensait pas que le gosse aurait autant de couille pour lui parler ainsi, mais apparemment, il avait le tempérament d'une mère défendant ses enfants, il tenait de Lily, à coup sûr. Marvolo quant à lui, était plutôt émoustillé par la prestation. Harry était tellement impétueux, tellement vif, il lui rappelait le feu mortel du _Fiendfire._

« C'était vicieux d'attaquer ainsi son père. »

« Je suis un Slytherin, je suis vicieux. Et je détestais son père. Il était réellement arrogant stupide et gâté. Potter junior est le portrait craché de Potter senior. Sauf pour les yeux. Il a les yeux de sa mère. Ils brillaient exactement du même éclat lorsqu'elle me criait dessus. »

Marvolo lança à son ami une oeillade intéressée.

« Tu connaissais ses parents ? »

« Nous étions dans la même promotion à Hogwarts. Eux à Gryffindor, moi à Slytherin, mais je connaissais Lily depuis l'enfance, elle était ma meilleure amie. James lui… Ce n'était qu'un enfant gâté, avec sa bande d'ami, les 'maraudeurs', qui s'amusait à faire des blagues plus ou moins dangereuses, et qui me concernaient souvent, malheureusement. Il a failli me tuer une fois, en m'envoyant dans la tanière d'un loup-garou. Je suis certains que son stupide parrain, ce Black, a dû tout lui raconter. De toute façon, un Potter est un Potter, c'est dans son sang. » Gronda-t-il. « Je ne me laisserai pas humilier. »

Le directeur de la maison Slytherin laissa échapper un soupir de désolation. Severus et Harry était tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. S'il ne voulait pas que cela finisse en bain de sang, il allait devoir intervenir.

« Harry n'est pas comme son père. Il a grandi dans une famille de muggle qui le maltraitait et abusait de lui, comme moi, comme toi. Il a été laissé à Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de sa mère. Il a appris qu'il était un sorcier à ses onze ans, et il pensait que son père était un bon à rien de soulard qui s'était tué dans un accident de la route. »

Le visage de Severus devint pâle, et ses mains tremblèrent. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soeur de Lily, Pétunia Evans, ou Tuny, comme l'appelait la rousse. La blonde avait toujours été jalouse de sa soeur, une peste, qui la traitait de monstre. Il ferma les yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne, il s'en était pris à lui en pensant avoir à faire au fils de James, quand il avait en face de lui celui de sa douce Lily.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis ? » Souffla l'homme, désespéré.

« Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu détestais Harry à cause de sa famille ? Tu ne m'en as rien dit après tout. »

« Tu le connaissais pourtant, tu devais l'apprécier, tu aurais pu le défendre, tu aurais pu me dire ce qu'il avait vécu. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Marvolo sourit, puis se releva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, se dégourdissant les membres.

« Harry a toujours été d'une grande patience, il a résisté cinq années dans ce Ministère corrompu, je voulais voir combien de temps il mettrait à perdre son calme contre toi. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu. Sa colère est toujours aussi impressionnante. » Répondit il avec un sourire contenté.

« Tu es encore amoureux de lui ? »

Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas.

« J'irai lui parler si j'étais toi. » Dit seulement Marvolo. « Pour faire la paix au moins. Il te vénérerait si tu pouvais lui parler de sa mère, enfin je pense. »

Et Severus suivit son conseil. Marvolo l'accompagna jusqu'aux appartements du jeune homme, et l'y laissa. Il lui souffla un 'bon courage', et le laissa seul.

OoO

Le lendemain, Marvolo vit arriver Snape dans la Grande Salle, égal à lui même, ses yeux noirs foudroyant toutes personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard. L'homme s'assit à côté de lui, et en constatant son mutisme, il n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, malgré sa curiosité dévorante.

Harry arriva dix minutes plus tard, et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, ignorant délibérément le Maître des potions. Est-ce que ça c'était si mal passé que ça ?

« Severus ? » Tenta Marvolo, ne sachant pas si le brun allait lui grogner dessus ou lui répondre.

« Quoi ? » Gronda-t-il, en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

« Eh bien… Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé, hier soir ? Avec Harry ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et au bout d'un instant, Marvolo soupira, et retourna à son assiette. Est-ce que ça s'était si mal passé que ça ?

« Nous avons parlé. » Dit soudainement Severus. « De sa mère, de son père, des raisons pour lesquelles je me conduisais comme je le faisais avec lui; puis de toi. »

Le directeur de la maison Slytherin se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, surpris.

« …De moi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu, hier, quand tu nous espionnais ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout entendu, si tu veux tout savoir. Réponds moi maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il, mort de curiosité de savoir pourquoi les deux hommes avaient parlé de lui.

« Il semblait croire que toi et moi couchions ensemble, et que c'est pour ça que je le traitais ainsi, puisque apparemment, vous avez été ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Oh… Oh ! Non ! Il ne couchait pas avec Snape ! C'était… Arg ! Il aimait bien Severus, mais pas à ce point là ! Il l'admirait, et il s'entendait bien avec lui, mais pas pour ça ! Où est-ce que Harry avait été cherché ça ?

« Je pense qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. »

« Tu penses ? » Marvolo se maudit pour la rapidité de sa réponse, qui sonnait comme une demande envieuse qu'une réelle question réfléchie. Il eut cependant la décence de ne pas rougir, et de rester digne, ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus d'avoir un sourire moqueur.

« Fleur bleu, Marvolo ? Mais oui, je pense qu'il était jaloux de notre relation, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui même. Tu devrais l'inviter à dîner. »

Severus soupira en voyant les yeux rouges du Slytherin briller légèrement à cette idée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il jouait aux entremetteurs entre deux idiots semblant à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il avait peut être détesté Potter à ce moment là, mais il voyait bien les deux hommes se dévorer du regard dès que l'autre ne regardait pas. C'était dégoûtant, décida-t-il, bien qu'intérieurement jaloux. Il devait s'avouer que si Harry n'était pas déjà si entiché de Marvolo, il aurait bien essayé de le séduire, juste pour voir les yeux verts de Lily briller sous lui. Mais il s'avouait vaincu avant de commencer. Harry et Marvolo crevait littéralement de désir l'un pour l'autre, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendait compte. C'était affligeant.

« Il n'acceptera jamais. » Dit finalement Marvolo. « Il ne voudra pas d'un rendez vous avec moi. »

« Alors invite le à boire un verre entre collègue. »

Le brun aux yeux rouges sembla réfléchir, puis opina. C'est vrai qu'il en avait très envie. Se retrouver avec Harry, juste lui, pas d'élève susceptible de les déranger, pas d'autre professeur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Répondit sarcastiquement Snape, s'empêchant de sourire sadiquement.

« Quand il a voulu savoir si toi et moi couchions ensemble. »

« Que nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de relation, et que d'ailleurs, tu n'avais eu aucune relation suivie depuis que je te connais. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, il a réagit par un 'Ah ?' soupiré sur un ton surpris et plein d'espérance. »

Marvolo déglutit discrètement, se demandant s'il était vraiment si facile à lire. Il n'aimait pas être si vulnérable. Certes, Severus était particulièrement observateur, mais il savait aussi que Dumbledore l'était encore plus; le vieil homme l'embêterait avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, à l'autre bout de la table, et il tomba directement sur deux grands yeux verts qui, surpris, s'écarquillèrent, tandis que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte cerise, embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard, et il lui sourit même légèrement. Marvolo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de se détourner, tournant les yeux vers un Snape moqueur.

« Tais toi, Snape. » Siffla-t-il.

L'homme ricana, et retourna à son petit déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marvolo retrouva Harry dans sa salle de classe. Il entendit vaguement des jeunes filles glousser en le voyant entrer dans la salle de métamorphose, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Harry. » L'appela-t-il en le voyant fourrager dans son bureau. Le petit brun sursauta, mais un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

« Marvolo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Harry, surpris, mais stupidement heureux de le voir dans sa salle de classe.

« Je voulais te proposer de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir, entre collègue, ça nous changera des couloirs. » Dit-t-il, en précisant bien le caractère non romantique de leur entrevue, s'il l'acceptait, bien sur.

« Oh… Tu ne sors pas avec Severus normalement ? »

« Pas ce soir, non. Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête, sans hésiter un instant.

OoO

Harry ne stressait pas.

Non ! Il ne stressait pas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sortait avec Marvolo, entre ami, qu'il devait être anxieux.

En fait, il ne pensait pas que Marvolo l'inviterait à sortir avec lui un jour. Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, peut être parce qu'il se sous-estimait, ou il ne savait pas. En tout cas, il était heureux. Ca serait sa première sortie de Hogwarts depuis qu'il travaillait en temps que professeur, et il devait avouer qu'il avait besoin de faire une petite pause. Ce travail était vraiment bien, mais tellement épuisant. Une soirée, en tête à tête avec Marvolo serait reposante.

En tête à tête. Il rougit malgré lui. Seul. Avec Marvolo.

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il agissait comme une maudite fille à son premier rendez vous. L'idée d'aller se changer rapidement lui avait même traversé l'esprit, mais il s'était retenu.

Non, cette sortie était l'occasion pour lui de remercier Marvolo d'avoir poussé Severus à venir lui parler après leur violente dispute. Le Maître des potions lui avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à venir lui parler, et qui lui avait expliqué sa situation. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu s'expliquer, et parler. Lui avait parlé des abus que lui avait fait subir sa famille, et Severus lui avait parlé de ses parents, de sa mère, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, et de son père, qu'il avait détesté avec passion.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas se reparler pendant un moment, puis d'apprendre à se connaître au fil du temps. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il sortit de sa salle de classe, et au même moment, il vit Marvolo à l'autre bout du couloir, d'un pas sûr, et habillé de vêtements riches. Il était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Il regarda ses vêtements rapidement. Mince, il aurait vraiment dû se dépêcher pour aller se changer et revenir.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Ronronna presque l'homme, et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir à la voix chaude. « On y va ? »

« Bonsoir Marvolo… Je… Je devrai peut être aller me changer, tu l'as fait alors… »

« Tu es parfait ainsi. » Le coupa l'homme, qui lui prit une de ses mains dans une des siennes. « Allons y. »

Harry acquiesça, et se laissa traîner par son collègue, pas très sûr de quelle façon il devait se comporter.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Hogsmead, parlant de tout et de rien, des élèves cancres, ou des je-sais-tout, levant sans cesse la main, et aussi de la soirée du Samhain qu'il prévoyait pour la nuit du 31 octobre, comme chaque année, laquelle était autorisée à tous les élèves. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff, tous pouvaient venir. Au cours de cette nuit, la maison ne comptait plus. Ils n'étaient que des sorciers qui fêtaient la magie, tous ensemble, sans distinction.

« Tu devrais venir aussi. » Dit il, « Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà fêté. »

« Non. » Avoua-t-il, un peu honteux de ne pas connaître les rituels sorciers. « Ron ne les a jamais fait, à cause de son père qui est 'fan' des muggles, il veut absolument leur ressembler. Et Hermione est une née-muggle, et peu de livre décrive ces rituels. »

« C'est normal, ils passent à l'oral, dans les familles de sang-pur. Il est dommage que les anciennes familles décident ainsi de ne plus les faire, à cause d'une stupide lubie. Ces rituels sont importants, ils permettent de renouveler la magie, en se servant de la magie que l'on donne ces soirs là. La magie est comme le sang, elle a besoin de la renouveler, et si on ne la nourrit pas, alors elle mourra doucement, et nos descendants finiront par être des cracmols, puis de simples muggles. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si important ! » S'alarma Harry.

« En pratique, peu de personnes le savent. Ce sont des théories, mais elles se vérifient. Il y a de plus en plus de cracmols, et la population sorcière baisse, en Angleterre du moins. Et avec l'arrivée massive des nés-muggles dans notre monde, les théories et pratiques se sont perdues. On fête les fêtes muggles, comme Halloween ou Noël, à la place pour les mettre à l'aise. C'est stupide, et c'est ce que j'essaie de rectifier. Je n'ai pas encore assez de poids, malgré mon titre d'héritier de Slytherin. »

Harry lui sourit, et comme Marvolo l'avait fait, lorsqu'il était venu le chercher, il lui prit la main.

« Je suis certains que tu y arriveras. Si tu expliques au Conseil des gouverneurs de l'école comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, ils seront d'accord. » Marvolo lui sourit, et, comme si de rien n'était, croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Harry, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. « Mais toi, tu pensais être un né-muggle, et pourtant tu as trouvé tout ça. »

« C'est l'avantage d'avoir été à Slytherin. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tous ces sorciers de sangs-purs fêtent le Samhain et Yule, et j'ai pu dès ma première année m'immerger dans les livres qu'ils me prêtaient, et qui venaient de la bibliothèque familiale. »

Le regard vert se fit suspicieux. Slytherin n'était pas connu pour être une maison tolérante. Il y avait très peu de nés-muggles, presque pas, et croyant qu'il en était un, Marvolo avait réussi à se faire accepter en si peu de temps ? Comment avait il fait ? Certes aujourd'hui il savait qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin, mais à 11 ans, comment avait il pu le prouver… Puis Harry se rappela de cette soirée, dix années auparavant, où Marvolo lui avait révélé qu'il avait dans son sang celui du Basilic, et que ses yeux provenaient des plumes rouges que les mâles avaient sur la tête.

« Tu es fourchelangue ! » Déduisit il, s'exclamant brusquement, sa tête tournée vers le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu as…? » Marvolo était autant surpris qu'amusé de voir Harry passer ainsi du coq à l'âne. « Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu as pu t'imposer dans la maison Slytherin, et que tu as pu te faire respecter par autant de sang-pur, c'est parce que tu es un fourchelangue. J'aurai dû y penser avant ! »

Marvolo se mit à rire, souriant avec tendresse au brun, amusé en comprenant par le cheminement par lequel il était arrivé à cette explication.

« Je plaide coupable, je suis fourchelangue. Je parle aux serpents depuis tout petit, et c'est vrai que ça m'a bien aidé, en plus de ma mémoire photographique et de mon exceptionnelle intelligence. »

« Vantard. »

« Réaliste. »

Harry aussi se mit à rire, et quelques minutes après, passés en silence par les deux bruns, leurs mains toujours accrochées ensemble, ils arrivèrent en dehors des barrières anti-transplanages, et ils disparurent dans un 'pop' discret.

Ils réapparurent au Chaudron Baveur, et Marvolo l'entraîna côté muggle. Harry l'observa un instant, désireux de savoir où ils allaient, surtout du côté du Londres muggle. L'endroit devait être formidable s'il avait réussi à attirer le sorcier, alors même qu'il détestait les muggles. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un salon de thé à moitié rempli. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères et de livres, donnant un air ancien à la pièce, où se trouvait une grande mezzanine. Marvolo tira doucement Harry derrière lui, lui faisant prendre les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage, et ils s'assirent à une table au fond.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda Marvolo avec un sourire.

« Oui ! Je ne savais pas que des endroits comme ça existaient ! Je comprends que tu aimes, petit rat de bibliothèque. » Se moqua gentiment Harry. Les yeux rouges de Marvolo flashèrent, et le Gryffindor se mit à rire.

« Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque, maudit joueur de Quidditch. »

« Si tu n'était pas au courant, le Quidditch, c'est cool, et j'étais un très bon joueur ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a gagné tous les matchs de septième année ? »

Marvolo bougonna légèrement, et Harry soupira, un air heureux sur le visage. Il posa alors sa main sur celle du Slytherin qui était posé sur la table, et la caressa du pouce. L'homme aux yeux rouges se mit finalement à lui sourire, et fit de même. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent à nouveau, et leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Excusez moi ? » Ils se lâchèrent, leurs mains repartant sur leurs genoux, et leurs yeux se détachèrent. « Vous avez choisi ? »

Harry se racla légèrement la gorge, et pris un thé, suivi par Marvolo. Une fois que la serveuse fut partie, ils évitèrent de se regarder, stupidement gêné par leur présence réciproque. Finalement, Harry releva les yeux vers son 'ami', s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi.

« Merci. »

Marvolo le regarda sans comprendre, relevant ses yeux rouges interrogatifs vers lui.

« De ? »

« Pour Snape, merci de l'avoir poussé à venir me parler. »

« De rien. » Sourit-il. « Ca m'a fait plaisir, même si vous voir vous bouffer le nez était très amusant aussi. C'était surtout pour tes élèves, ils souffrent bien plus que les autres. » Se justifia-t-il.

À nouveau, le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que leur thé leur soit servi.

« Marvolo. » Dit il doucement. « Je peux te poser une question ? » Il opina. Harry prit sa respiration, et sans sourire, demanda. « Pourquoi as tu finalement décidé de ne pas entrer au Ministère ? »

Marvolo parut soudainement gêné, et Harry voulut découvrir encore plus fort ce qui se cachait sous cette histoire.

« Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? » Répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux rouges fixés sur ceux verts du Gryffindor.

« Non, tu m'as juste dit que tu avais finalement abandonné cette idée. J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi. Ca semblait tellement important pour toi… Tellement que… » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, détestant repenser à cet instant.

« Tellement que je t'ai abandonné ? » Il hocha la tête. « Harry… Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, et si j'avais le choix, je reviendrai dans le passé pour changer ce que j'ai fais ce jour là, le lendemain du bal d'Halloween. » Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, les détachant au passage, gêné, et pratiquement sûr qu'il rougissait. « La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, je t'ai blessé, mais je me suis aussi blessé. J'étais anéanti, parce que tu es la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai ressenti quelque chose de si fort. Je ne pouvais pas travailler au Ministère, sachant que pour garder mes soutiens, j'avais dû te briser le coeur, et le mien. Je ne pouvais pas travailler avec et pour les personnes qui m'avaient en quelque sorte persuader de ne pas me montrer avec toi. »

Harry était entièrement rouge, et ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

« Dire que je te prenais pour un coeur de pierre, et que je l'ai pensé toutes ces années… » Se mit-il à rire tristement. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Murmura-t-il ensuite, le regard baissé sur son thé fumant.

« Je l'ai probablement été, un coeur de pierre, d'ailleurs peu de chose m'attriste, il n'y a que toi, toujours toi. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Je… J'ai beau tenter de m'aveugler, je ressens toujours quelque chose pour toi, Harry. Et ça m'énerve, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être faible, à cause de tous ces sentiments, qui m'empêchent de penser clairement, d'être rationnel et logique, je-»

Marvolo ne put continuer à parler. Harry s'était brusquement levé, sa chaise reculant dans un long grincement, et s'était penché sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il regarda avec choc le visage rouge du jeune professeur en face de lui, ses yeux fermés, tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Décidant de ne plus faire de débat intérieur, il posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry, répondant à son baiser avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun aux yeux verts se rassit sur sa chaise, le visage plus rouge qu'un instant auparavant. Ses yeux se levèrent timidement vers lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, prenant sa main pour poser un doux baiser sur sa paume.

« J'ai toujours pensé à toi toutes ces années, Harry. » Souffla Marvolo, sa main toujours dans les siennes. « Je n'ai jamais voulu personne que toi. »

« Moi aussi, Marvolo, tu es le seul que je veux. »

OoO

Ils revinrent une heure après à Hogwarts. Ils avaient peu parlé, et s'étaient surtout dévorés du regard comme deux jeunes amoureux transis, leurs coeurs palpitants dans leurs poitrines.

Marvolo raccompagna Harry jusqu'à ses appartements, ayant décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas se sauter dessus immédiatement. Pas que l'envie leur ait manqué, mais après dix années à attendre, ils avaient conclu qu'ils pouvaient bien patienter encore un peu, pour construire quelque chose de solide, et non pas basé sur le sexe. Quoique le sexe allait être fantastique.

Non, c'était mieux d'attendre.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit il simplement Marvolo, heureux, même s'il maudissait le côté fleur bleu de leur soirée. N'avait il donc pas grandi depuis qu'il était adolescent ? C'était trop romantique comme ambiance pour lui. Harry sembla deviner ses pensées parce qu'il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, collant leur deux corps ensemble, le Gryffindor sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur, se frottant presque contre lui. Marvolo passa un bras autour de la taille pressée contre lui, leurs langues se trouvant enfin.

« Bonne nuit. » Souffla Harry contre ses lèvres, se décollant doucement de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans ses appartements, le laissant seul dans le couloir, le visage rougit et le corps tremblant de désir.

Hm, pourquoi devaient ils attendre pour coucher ensemble déjà ?

Après quelques secondes à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas déjà dehors, pour retourner chercher Marvolo, Harry ouvrit la porte et vit son… Petit ami ? Compagnon ? Leur relation n'était pas réellement clair. Bref, Marvolo était toujours planté devant la porte. Le Slytherin eut la décence de rougir légèrement, au grand amusement de Harry. Le brun aux lumineux yeux verts attrapa son compagnon par sa cravate à moitié défaite, et l'attira à lui, collant à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Allez, entre, tu me fais de la peine. » Se moqua Harry en entraînant son futur amant dans ses appartements. Celui-ci, bien loin de protester, emprisonna sa taille entre ses bras, le soulevant, et fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

FIN

Finish~!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, bien dégoulinant de sentiment à la fin :P vous serez contentes (contents) d'apprendre que **la suite est déjà en route**, même si j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire avec la fac qui me prend tout mon temps. Je suis consciente que cette fin peut vous laisser l'estomac un peu vide, donc j'écris dès que je suis pas trop fatigué pour le faire, que j'ai le temps et que je suis motivée :P

Je remercie aussi tous les reviewveurs, toutes les personnes qui me lisent, même si j'aimerai avoir plus d'avis, même des négatifs (même si ça fait pas plaisir, au moins je sais que ma fic vaut quelque chose), des remarques, bref, du com ! Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre cette semaine, ça me prend toujours du temps, du temps que je devrai passer sur mes tds.

Vous aurez aussi remarqué que j'ai fait des efforts sur les traductions. On m'a reproché d'utiliser trop les noms vo (quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais soit), donc j'ai essayé de plus traduire certains mots qui me semblaient évident (je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, surtout que je lis quasi que en anglais, donc je ne me rends probablement pas compte), donc j'espère que vous êtes heureux x)

Voilà voilà :P

J'espère très bientôt vous retrouver, et je poste la suite dès que je l'ai écrite :D

Sedinette


End file.
